The Vulcan Captain
by Artemis Hunter 441
Summary: S'laren T'Aimnu Shinat is different from all other Vulcans. And not just in exterior, but in interests. His interest for battle tactics worry many although the blue-eyed Vulcan follows Surak's teachings. Once he is 16, he joins Starfleet in search of his right place. (OCxSpock) Some scenes may contain M-rating, I will tell you once that is coming. LIVE LONG AND PROSPER!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A History To Make Amends**

* * *

 **15th of April 2238**

It was night on Vulcan and very cold, but the long robes kept the cold out. The Vulcan youngsters had just finished another long lesson at the Vulcan Learning Center.

S'laren T'Aimnu Shinat, a 10-year-old boy was sitting on a big rock to meditate. His bright azure blue eyes stared far in the distance to the horizon of mountains and his wavy black hair wove in the light summer breeze of the night.

The boy on the rock was considered a _k'torr skann_ , an outcast to the Vulcan society. Mainly because of his strange blue eyes, but also because he showed a small level of emotions to those who were the closest to him, which were his four sisters.

Suddenly, voices were heard. Loud ones, like yelling.

Shinat reacted quickly and ran back to the center. He found three elder boys insulting a younger one. Without thinking, the blue-eyed boy ran forward to stand between the older boys who were smaller than he and the younger one. He recognized one of them as Stonn, a future bond mate for one of his sisters. "What does this mean?"

The three cowered back at the sight of his appearance.

Even for a ten-year-old, Shinat was rather tall and muscled as he worked out nearly every day as his family mainly ignored him and his activities. Also, his eyes were rather impressive, especially by the light of the moon.

The tallest was pushed forward by the other two, not wanting to deal with Shinat.

The blue-eyed Vulcan stretched himself to his full height. "Accessing logic, it is very illogical to bully a younger child just for his heritage. It is also morally and socially improper business. Keep up, would you?"

The boys murmured something unintelligible, something that made Shinat roll his eyes.

"If I ever see you bullying someone again, I will and shall inform the elders of your improper behavior. Is this clear?"

The three nodded and began running into the black of the night.

"You did not have to do that." it was the younger boy behind him who spoke.

The tall Vulcan turned around, his blue eyes gazing over the other male full of concern. "Maybe not, but I do not wish to see one hurt."

"I will not be hurt, it is illogical." it was a rather stoic and forced reply.

"Do not be silly, everyone can be hurt. It is only that Vulcan society does not accept one to show it on their faces. But on the inside the hurt will be there no matter what." Shinat told, explaining why he did what he did.

"Your knowledge is rather advanced." the brown-eyed boy commented. "I heard of you from my parents… the one with blue eyes. Is your name not Shinat, son of Sitak?"

"It is. And who may you be, if I may ask." the blue-eyed Vulcan replied.

"My name is Spock, son of Sarek."

Shinat let a smile twitch, his brilliant white teeth visible. "It's nice to meet you Spock."

* * *

Their friendship started out that day, brilliant and bright right from the start. Lady Amanda, Spock's human mother, had been eccentric the day Spock took Shinat home to meet his parents. Spock's older brother Sybok had been there too.

Sybok had taken an unhealthy liking in the blue-eyed Vulcan, seeing the other man as a god of fertility and peace. All because of his blue eyes that resembled the Earthly oceans that were full of life and flowed peacefully. But the liking was replaced by an unhealthy obsession for the tall blue-eyed Vulcan who was his little half-brother's friend.

Yet that piece of truth never came out, as Sybok was sentenced to death once Sarek realized his son's rather cunning but very evil plan. Only Shinat was told about it as it concerned him the most of everything involved in the plan.

* * *

 **28th of August 2246**

Spock rushed through the door of the spare room that had been reserved for his best friend ever since they met eight years ago. "You're leaving."

It was no question, as it was true. His best friend was packing all his belongings.

Shinat turned around, his blue eyes as clear as water radiating guilt and regret. "I am sorry Spock, but I cannot be here any longer. I do not wish to marry T'Thelaih, I am not right for her or for anyone here on Vulcan for that matter. It would only be logical for me to leave and find my future elsewhere."

"I do understand your cultural reasons, but have you thought about me and my mother?" the younger Vulcan asked, tears appearing in his brown eyes. He only ever allowed his mother and Shinat to see his emotions, where he could be his true self without hiding behind that mask he despised off.

"I know you will be devastated about me leaving and I know Lady Amanda is going to raise hell for leaving you behind, but I can see my future is not on Vulcan no matter how hard I wish it to be. I'll be joining Starfleet, making use of my knowledge differently. I hope you consider joining too, as I wish you to be by my side as more than just a friend." the blue eyed Vulcan said, his words full of emotion.

Spock let a small smile play on his lips. "If possible, I will. Just two more years."

"I know. And I will be waiting for you, that is my one vow to you."

* * *

At Vulcan Space Central, his shuttle was ready for departing to Earth.

Shinat was walking towards it when a pair of small boys' voices began yelling at him. He turned around just before both his legs were hugged by a set of Vulcan children, his nephews Sopek and Sadzick.

Neither may have their uncle's blue eyes, but the wavy hair was certainly there.

"Why are you leaving?" Sadzick, the eldest of the two and the son of Shinat's sister T'Kar, asked. The boy was only six years old and already quite intelligent. But he was goddamn curious.

The blue-eyed Vulcan knelt down in front of his nephews, falling to their eye-level. "Well, as you know I am not very much liked around here. My future is not upon this planet and grandpa Sitak said I had brought shame upon our family by not choosing for a career at the Vulcan Science Academy."

"I want to go with you, uncle." Sopek said, his voice rather firm for a 4-year-old.

The socially different Vulcan shook his head. "I do not think either of your parents would allow you to live with a _k'torr skann_ like me."

"There is no logic in casting someone out because he did not want _Kolinahr_!"

Shinat grinned. "Through I completely agree with that, Sadzick, I cannot stay here. My future lies elsewhere, that much I know. It was never Vulcan and it will never be. I need to find the right place for myself, and I think Starfleet can take me there."

"Will you ever come back?" Sopek asked.

Blue eyes cast to the ground. "I don't know. Maybe once I have a family and all, a wife or husband of my own with a few kids. Just… do not count on it, and do not wait for me to return. I might as well die in space and never ever return anymore."

Sadzick wrapped his tiny arms around his uncle's neck. "Please do not say that."

"It is a danger that comes with Starfleet, but then again, what is life without danger?"

"Boring!" both boys replied in union.

Shinat laughed. "Just keep that in mind if you think of me, and be yourselves."

Not long afterwards, the shuttle departed, both children standing there and waving at their uncle until the metal spacecraft was no longer in sight.

Sadzick turned to his cousin. "Mom is not going to approve of what we just did."

"When did they _ever_ approve of uncle Shinat?"

* * *

It was quite a travel from Vulcan to San Francisco on Earth, but it was worth it all the way.

The climate was normal, one a Vulcan could get used to though it was a colder temperature than on his own planet. But it was manageable.

After having landed, Shinat was lead to the assembly hall where all new students were gathered. It was where he met someone intriguing.

The man was drinking some sort of liquid, his clothes suggesting he'd come from a colder climate than San Francisco. That man's eyes immediately wided when he saw Shinat. "Holy mother of God! I've never seen a Vulcan in ma life!" the man had an accent, it suggested he was presumably from the British Isles.

"Glad to be your first." the blue-eyed Vulcan said, rather amused at the reaction of the other man who looked like he was good in his thirties.

The Brit stood up, a bit wobbly, but he managed. "Montgomery Scott, but everybody calls me Scotty. What's yer name lad?"

"Shinat, it is nice meeting you Scotty. Do you already know which department you want to be in or not?" Shinat introduced himself, feeling quite comfortable.

"It'd only ever be Engineering for me! What about ya?" Scotty asked.

"I am rather split between Command and Science, but I am having a conversation with Captain Barnett after the welcome speech." the Vulcan replied.

The friendly human smiled. "Good luck, hope he's not too strict on ya!"

"I hope so too, I hope so too."

* * *

Captain Barnett opened a file on his PADD, frowning at several sentences as he read through the admission document. "I must say, Mr. Shinat, that I am rather impressed by your techniques of Mind Healing. Also, those battle tactics are quite manageable."

"It flatters me, Captain." Shinat commented.

"You're here because you are unsure which track to follow, and since you're capable of both, I'll suggest you do just that." the Captain said, placing the PADD back on the table.

The Vulcan frowned, one of his slanted eyebrows shooting up to his hairline. "I did not know that was possible, I take it that that option is not often decided?"

"You're very correct." The dark skinned Starfleet officer replied. "But do you think you can manage two schedules? We'll make it a personalized one."

Shinat thought about it for a few moments before looking into the Captain's eyes. "I think it will be manageable. So how do we personalize my schedule?"

"That will be a talk for later on. But right now, you chose which science track and which command track you want. Then we combine the schedules. No doubt it'll be a busy one, but Vulcans have slightly different biology, isn't that right?"

"Affirmative, Captain."

"Now, let's get started on it."

* * *

It was quite an easy choice for Shinat which tracks he wanted. The Vulcan choose the psychology track to combine with the command track that could eventually lead to be captain of his own ship, maybe even Admiral far in the future.

As Barnett had told him, it was nothing easy and very busy. Sometimes, his days were from 8 in the morning to 7, no free periods in between except for the usual breaks that were lunch and dinner.

But the Vulcan did not care, he managed it all rather well. It was a lucky thing he shared a room with his new friend Scotty, who was rather addicted to Scottish liquor.

The blue-eyed alien completed both his first and second years without complications and held the highest marks in class.

All went by so quickly, and before he knew, Spock was joining him at the Academy.

* * *

 **1st of September 2248**

Shinat sat on one of the stone benches in the park in the red cadet suit when another shuttle landed, one that obviously brought new students to the Academy for that year.

Scotty sat down next to him, handing over a cup of coffee. "I've missed this, just sittin' with a friend and nothin' to worry about."

"Just two more years to go and we will be up in space." the Vulcan said before sipping from his coffee, a vanilla latte with chocolate powder on the cream, just how he liked it. "I cannot wait to be assigned. I pray for the Farragut."

"Apparently the Constellation ain't bad, or maybe the Discovery. We'll see." the Scotsman told, taking a large gulp from his Irish coffee.

The new students stepped out of the shuttle, all of them looking around with wide eyes.

"Ah, freshmen! Time goes fast, doesn't it?" the Scot was already partly slurring.

Shinat stared at the ground for a moment. "Yes… it does."

Scotty looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow. "Are ye alright mate? Ya seem rather off today. Someone caught your eye?"

The Vulcan sighed. "Do not feel betrayed or something, but I am a homosexual. Someone caught my eye long ago, back on my birth planet Vulcan. He is the son of the Ambassador and his human wife, I am and always have been afraid he will never return my feelings. And that is not even the worst… he might be among those freshmen."

The brown-eyed Scotsman looked apologetically. "I'm sorry mate, sounds like hell!"

"Nothing to do about it, I will have to face my fears." the blue-eyed alien sighed and stood up, straitening his shirt.

"Ye said 'might', so it could be he isn't on board." Scotty said.

"I know he applied and accepted, Captain Barnett informed me." Shinat told.

"Go get 'em mate!"

Just that moment, a Vulcan came out of the shuttle, carrying a bag that was much smaller as the bags the other students carried. His bowl cut hadn't changed in two years, neither had his physical features.

"Is that him? The love of yer life?" the Scot asked, looking from the unknown Vulcan to his friend and back.

"Yes, that is Spock." the blue-eyed Vulcan replied and took a deep breath.

* * *

Spock had spotted his best friend immediately and came headed his way. He did frown at the sight of the older brown-eyed hazel-haired man sitting on the bench next to his only friend, looking like he was already drunk.

Shinat smiled as he came closer. "Spock! I've missed you very much the past two years. How have you been? And how are Ambassador Sarek and Lady Amanda?"

"My parents are well, so am I. I too missed you."

"Ye goin' to introduce me?" the still sitting human asked. Indeed he was drunk.

The blue-eyed Vulcan shook his head. "Spock, this is my roommate and friend Scotty, he's in Engineering and he's quite good at what he does."

"Yet I'm nowhere near yer level! You've been asked to teach already! Plus yer doin' two tracks at once!" the human slurred, his doe-like eyes.

"You are about to become a teacher?" the hybrid didn't know what he heard.

Shinat smiled fondly. "It is not much. It is on Cambridge University, I will have to teach about mental illnesses and their consequences, so I will be away for some time after my graduation. I do not know how long it will take, I am sorry but I cannot let this chance go if you understand what I mean."

"It is quite logical you take this change upon you. But I shall keep my promise and wait for you." Spock held out his hands to the one person he had a crush on, not knowing if the other man would accept his vow or not.

Without hesitation, the elder Vulcan took the hands that were held out to him. A fond glimmer appeared in his eyes, the rest of the world forgotten.

Scotty understood this was an intimate moment. He just stood up and walked away from the pair of lovebirds to give them some privacy. The Scot was no idiot, even though many thought he was. He might not know much about biology and anatomy, but Vulcans touching hand to hand was equal to making out for humans.

* * *

 _k'torr skann = outcast, without family  
_

* * *

 **This is my first attempt writing something in the Star Trek universe. I have read many fanfics for information, but I still don't know if I'm doing this stuff right.**

 **I think Shinat is a Gary Sue, so if you don't like such shit, please leave and don't flame.**

 **If you have constructive critics, feel free to write a message as PM or review, I welcome both.**

 **\- Artemis Hunter 441**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: First Mission**

* * *

Two years went by quicker than expected, and before Spock knew he was already engaged to the other Vulcan in Starfleet, his only friend and the only person he loved.

Shinat was a handsome man, something that hadn't gotten unnoticed around the Academy. After all, Vulcans were often physically appealing to the human eye.

The younger Vulcan had gained those sexual attentions too before he got engaged, but it was even worse for the other.

The pure Vulcan's mystical azure eyes were to drown in, making every girl and guy swoon, even the girls who were lesbian and the guys who were as straight as an arrow. But he'd chosen not to act on it and only divided his attention between Spock and his studies like a devoted mate. So the proposition didn't come as a surprise to the friends they made.

Shinat planned it all, the place, the time, the ring… everything involved.

It had been done the evening before graduation day, at the beach of San Francisco bay underneath the bright stars around midnight. The elder Vulcan had prepared his small speech and had ordered a custom made ring especially reserved for Spock's relatively simple taste but still up to standard for the son of an Ambassador.

The ring had been simply silver, not too thin and not too thick, engraved on the inside with old Vulcan symbols representing love, dedication, faithfulness, fertility and a deep connection. On the outside, there were small sapphires and embers that made it elegant and up to standard for Spock's ancestry. After all, Spock was one of the few last living descendants of Surak and the first Ambassadors.

Spock had accepted without hesitation, allowing his lover to slip on the ring.

* * *

Scotty had been the first to hear it, and was also asked to be Shinat's best man at wedding, which he gladly accepted.

At the Academy, the proposal spread like wild fire. Within the hour Scotty had been told, the whole school knew about the new engagement. The Admiralty no exception.

Captain Barnett had congratulated both young men and the Admiralty didn't oppose to the marriage since Shinat would be gone for a few years anyway, he would not teach on the Academy but in London.

* * *

The teaching institution in London was a big success.

There were not many people actually interested in the psychology so many were only there to get their medical license. Yet somehow, Shinat brought the subject very well to the students and gained their interests, the very reason results increased.

It was a big accomplishment for the blue-eyed Vulcan, it gained him respect from the other teachers, also from those who were homophobic and xenophobic. It gave him the reputation of being fearless, being able to draw many students to the subject and teach them each on their own level so no one would be bored.

Shinat was there for 2 years before he returned to San Francisco, to his fiancé. The wedding was three months later, on a hot summer day.

Lady Amanda had arranged the venue and the look of everything itself where Sarek had taken care of the guest list. Important people had been on it, High ranked Vulcans, Ambassadors from other planets and Admirals. But also those who were their friends and connections from the Academy, like Montgomery Scott, Philip Olson, Captain Barnett and Captain Pike.

The day itself had been perfect as well, both Vulcans dressed in their formal dress uniforms to their rank respectively.

Scotty's best man's speech had been the only one he'd ever given while sober, wishing his best friend the best of times in his new life.

* * *

 **4th of September 2252**

Sometime after the wedding, Shinat went on his first mission in between his teaching. He was First Officer to Captain Barnett on board of the Farragut while Spock stayed behind as instructor xenolinguistics. The mission would only take a few months, but a lot could happen in such months.

The Federation had contacted a new planet and now they would make the first contact.

"Captain, is there anything we need to know about the people inhabiting the planet before we beam down?" the Lieutenant-Commander asked.

"Not something I am aware of, the Federation president didn't say there was a certain custom we are to participate in. The only thing is that they have a death penalty by drowning, and some sort of witch hunt." Barnett replied. "Will you put the landing party together? I'll be busy with those documents needing me to sign it."

"But of course Captain."

* * *

Turned out that the council members had forgotten to tell Barnett that blue eyed individuals were seen as children of the sea demon and therefore drowned.

The blue-eyed Vulcan found it out the hard way when soldiers began to attack him since he was the only one from the landing party having blue eyes.

Shinat fought back, but didn't leave permanent marks on the natives' skin as he mainly put pressure on nerve points he knew would knock people out. He grabbed one of the weapons and aimed it at the last soldier standing.

People around them had taken many steps back, appearing afraid.

"I did not harm your brothers in arms, merely knocked out. I will tell you that none of us were aware that blue eyes were related to some kind of water demon, an error on both sides I believe." the Vulcan spoke, his tone calm. "Even though this is your religion, I hope you understand that the Federation might send more blue-eyed people as the colour is common among Caucasian humans. I advise you to tell Captains of incoming ships about this so these errors shall not be made again."

The alien life form looked strangely at the Starfleet officer for a while before it nodded.

Shinat dropped the weapon and took his communicator out. "Olson, beam me up."

Few moments later, he was back on the transporting pad of the Farragut.

Scotty raised his eyebrows. "Why are ye back already?"

"Apparently, these people see blue-eyed individuals as children of some water demon. And the diplomats forgot to mention this." the Vulcan explained.

"Can't those idiots do anything right?" the engineer murmured.

"Not mentioning such a thing is highly illogical." the Frist Officer replied before going straight to the bridge, relieving Commander Tyson as the Captain's representative.

Everything seemed to go well, the landing party checking in regularly and no ships in the planet's orbit to deal with.

Suddenly, the helmsman, Lieutenant Peters, acted rather distressed.

"Speak your mind, helmsman." Shinat spoke, with a gentle Vulcan calmness.

"There's a Romulan ship nearby, and it's coming our way!" the Lieutenant spoke, turning to face the First Officer, panic apparent on his face.

"Isn't that a violation of the treaty?" another officer, a science woman, asked.

There was no trace of panic on the Vulcan's face, he looked calm and collected. "Lieutenant, how much distance is there between our ship and the Romulan vessel?"

"Five-thousand meters and closing, sir." Peters answered.

"Lieutenant Tracey, try to hail them." Shinat decided.

The Communications officer, a woman in her early 50ies wearing a red dress, worked on the consoles. "They accepted, they'll appear on the screen."

Not much time later, a female Romulan appeared. She appeared of certain descendance, at least, that is what her jewellery suggested that were laid over her uniform.

"This is Lieutenant-Commander Shinat, First Officer of the USS Farragut. Your vessel has entered Federation space, therefore I suggest you turn around and go back before Starfleet Command will be alerted." his tone was icy and completely Vulcan. His expression too didn't show any emotion, it radiated coldness instead of its usual warm glow. It came to be clear to the crew that Vulcans weren't on speaking terms with the Romulans either.

The Romulan woman laughed, cold and without a heart. "Well, well, well, Vulcans taking inferior positions in a body for _pathetic humans_. Never thought our distant brothers would sink so low."

"For that, you are rather mistaken, Commander." the First Officer spoke.

No word came from the Romulan woman, the screen went black.

"Mr. Peters, ready the phaser banks. Fire at will." The Vulcan ordered.

"Phasers standing by."

Shinat's senses were fixed on the ship itself, trying to find any hint of Romulan activity. Luckily for the whole crew, there was none.

"Sir, must we notify the Captain?" the communication officer asked.

"Only Starfleet Command, Captain Barnett must deal with other matters since the treaty is rather important to the diplomats." The First Officer replied, sitting down in the Captain's chair. "Raise the shields, Mr. Peters."

"Shields raised."

The Romulan ship came in sight for the bridge crew, appearing just like they did over 50 years ago. The ships were still birdlike, hence the name Warbirds.

"Mr. Peters, I believe the correct human term is 'fire away'."

And on the Vulcan's orders, the Romulan Warbird was destroyed by the torpedoes.

"Be sure not to lose focus, one Warbird may be a sign of multiple." Shinat ordered before pressing a comn button to reach the Captain.

"Barnett here, what was all that noise?" came the reply.

"A Romulan Warbird entered the Federation Zone, the threat is eliminated but one may be the sign for more." the First Officer reported.

"Romulans? Crap… could they be on the planet?"

"Possible. I will beam down a security team."

"Uhm… Shinat, I think that would be unwise…"

The Vulcan narrowed his eyes. "State the reason."

Suddenly, screams were heard over the line and a deep male voice answered.

"Your captain is now in our custody, I advise you to leave this planet. It is now part of the Romulan Empire."

Shinat shut it down and stood up.

"What are we going to do now?" Commander Olson asked.

The Lieutenant-Commander looked at his fellow senior officer. "I will beam down to planet surface, no matter the consequences following. Lieutenant, notify Lieutenant Scott of my departure."

* * *

The second-in-command beamed down to a secluded place in the forest, armed with a phaser and a small ancient Vulcan weapon that had the function of being a luring trap. He had also dressed differently, no visible sign of Starfleet affiliation and blending in with the forest itself.

Shinat wandered for a while until his heightened hearing picked up the voice of the landing party. He went there, hiding in a bush near the edge for better view.

It turned out all inhabitants and the landing party had been brought to a camp in the woods, Romulan soldiers dividing them in particular selective groups.

The Vulcan notified this as a notation in his mind.

The selection was one that divided the strong from the weak, the men from the women and the youngsters from the elders. Like it had been done to the Jews in Nazi Germany.

The Romulan women walked by the younger men, the fit ones.

 _'The whole process seems to look like a primitive ritual of choosing mates to procreate with. I remember it from history classes at the Learning Center, it was what our common ancestors used to pick the fittest, strongest, most physically appealing men to ensure the existing of the race. It seems the Romulans have picked this method as a last resort.'_

Suddenly, a sharp pain shook through his nerves. Shinat hissed at the pain when he was grabbed by his arms and pulled out of the bush.

Male Romulans had taken him by surprise, right now he was facing one who was clearly from a rich and important house, just like many others the Vulcan had seen.

"Vulcan, state your business." the man demanded.

"I am a Starfleet officer, you have kidnapped my Captain and landing party." the First Officer replied. "You have interfered during a mission of peace."

"Oh, we have? Well, you can obviously tell our business on this planet, can you?"

"I do recognize the selection process of our common ancestors." the Vulcan officer replied.

The Romulan male grinned. "Very well. Let him change into his officer's uniform, and afterwards… put him with the suitable males."

* * *

Shinat was forced back into the Type A command gold with the Starfleet pin before lead into the open field, the shirt clinging tightly to his chest and showing off his muscle mass. There was also a golden medallion, which was hidden underneath his black undershirt.

The female population openly eyed him, both elder and younger.

The Vulcan was put beside Barnett in the first line of suitable males.

"You couldn't stay on the ship, could you Lieutenant-Commander?" he asked.

"I heard the Romulan's voice, I theorized bad news. Seeing this separation, I knew it was bad news." the First Officer truthfully replied.

"You know of this?" the Captain of the Farragut asked.

"Our common ancestors had a process just like this. But after the Surakian Reformation, our society began to compare minds to each other, to find compatible ones. Seems like the Romulans went on with the old methods." Shinat replied.

Young male Romulans played the drums as the females appeared in all their glory.

The women were all of wealthy descendance, carrying the most extravaganza, most beautiful, most comfortable kinds of fabrics and the most sparkling jewels as necklaces, earrings, bracelets, hairpins and rings.

"Any idea why these women search on other planets for partners?" the dark skinned officer asked, he had begun to sweat.

"Only a theory, Captain." the blue-eyed Vulcan replied.

"Tell me about that theory." Barnett demanded.

"Captain, as you know, many Romulan males serve on board the Warbird ships. It's a big possibility for them to die in space." Shinat began. "All these women seem to be around an age they could have lost either their fiancé or husband in an attempt to overpower a Federation base. If their biology is anything like ours, they need to mate or die."

"Well… that quite explains a lot." the Captain admitted.

The women passed by, each of them looking at the fit male specimen of the starship crew and locals. They seemed to have their attention aimed at the males from the starship.

"Are they really interested in the security team?" the commanding officer sighed.

"They are physically pleasing males, they're strong too. That is what Romulans wish in their mates to procreate with." the First Officer told.

One of the women stopped right in front of the Vulcan officer.

This one was young, no older that twenty-two Standard years. Her golden jewelry was decorated with rubies and emeralds, her pink satin dress clinging to her short and skinny figure. Her hair was velvet black and shoulder long, her eyes hazel.

The Lieutenant-Commander placed his hands somewhere in her sight, his wedding ring visible so she'd see he was off limits.

And as predicted, she saw the crossed two-band ring, recognizing the symbols.

That moment, she went on.

Barnett looked at the ring, raising an eyebrow. "Romulans can read that?"

"Romulans and Vulcans have the same ancient symbols. They can see that I have successfully bonded and maintained that bond." Shinat answered.

The Romulan who was obviously the leader of the squad pointed at both the Captain and his First Officer before walking to a red colored tent that was set up.

A couple of soldiers wearing a helmet grabbed the two by the underarm and dragging them after their leader.

The human and Vulcan were pushed into the tent, phasers pointed into their backs.

"What do you want?" Barnett asked.

The Romulan Commander did not pay attention to the dark skinned officer, instead he looked at the other. "You are Shinat of Vulcan, heir of the Ambassador."

"I am not the heir." Shinat denied.

"You are stated as such, you can rely on us to have done our research. We know who are serving on board of your ship, who is married and who is single. Our women are pleased with your security men, they wish them as mates."

The blue-eyed Vulcan nodded. "Yes, I observed."

"As you are related to an Ambassador, you know how necessary politics are. I hope to negotiate with you and your Captain to please both our sides." the Commander told.

"I believe that asking the officers first would be a good start, after all no one can stop them if they are willing to go." the Lieutenant-Commander informed.

The Romulan smirked. "Excellent idea, looks like your logic is good for something." and he left the tent.

Barnett stared after the leader. "Is that all he wants? Providing these women with mates to spend their lives with?"

"It seems so, Captain. It would only be logical to do so." Shinat told.

"And you're just letting him? They're _Starfleet officers_ , Romulus might see them as a threat to its existence!" the Captain of the Farragut said, almost yelled.

"If so, they would have killed us all by now. Romulans do not mind a former affiliation, if they all prove loyalty to their wife's family, nothing can go wrong." the Vulcan told. "And I don't believe they are out to weaken the Federation, just searching for mates."

"Do you have any proof?" the dark skinned man asked.

"If they would have been a threat, I would have felt the angry tensions. I do not feel any of those waves from any of them."

* * *

Turned out, the security officers were rather lonely and ready to commit themselves to the Romulan women if released from duty.

Captain Barnett had no choice but to let them go and change their Starfleet status from 'active' to 'retired' in one night.

The Romulan Commander turned out to be called Zorak, and wished to remain in friendly contact with the understanding Vulcan officer.

Shinat accepted the friendship, promising to exchange negotiations if their governments agreed to talk.

* * *

"That was one hell of a day, wasn't it Mr. Shinat?"

"It was indeed, Captain."

"So… Romulus might be joining the Federation?"

"If both the Romulan Senate and the Federation Council agree to negotiate."

"If that happened, we'd have quite some people joining Starfleet!"

"That is very much possible."

* * *

 **5th of April 2253**

The crew of the Farragut had been called to the Federation Council hall, all of them dressed up in their grey or brown dress uniforms.

The Council stood up, and the Federation President cleared his throat. "This assembly calls Lieutenant-Commander Shinat of the U.S.S. Farragut. Please come forward."

The blue-eyed Vulcan stood up and straightened his grey jacket before walking down the stairs with elegance and grace. He now stood in front of the President himself.

"Lieutenant-Commander, thanks to you, the Federation has gained a new potential ally. Your peaceful negotiations and behavior with a high ranking Romulan Commander has put us in a good light with the Romulan Council. For this, we will award you with the Prime Directive Clasp and the Peace Medal."

"Your gesture is highly appropriate." Shinat replied.

A man opened the first box, revealing the Prime Directive Clasp.

"This clasp has been earned through accepting the rules on planet, not interfering with any rules and restoring the order after the Romulans left." the President spoke. He picked it out of the box and clasped it on the right side of the chest pocket.

The audience, consisting of Starfleet officers, Starfleet Cadets, the Vulcan Elders and family members of the crew, began clapping.

Once silence had returned, a second box was brought over. This being the Peace Medal. The medal itself was silver with a golden circle between the outer silver circle and the inner silver circle, in which a rather complicated symbol was engraved.

"The United Federation of Planets Peace Medal is awarded to you, you have successfully had peaceful contact with an alien race we had war with before. Your actions have resulted into a new peace treaty and a new ally we can rely on in battle. Your service has honored us." and the medal was pinned on the left side of the clasp.

The Vulcan officer saluted to the President. "Your honor is all mine, President. I have done what any peaceful intelligent being would have done in my place, nothing more or less."

Then the Fleet Admiral, an older Asian male who was soon to retire. "Lieutenant-Commander Shinat, your actions were ones not everyone would make in your situation. Many have bad experiences with Romulans as they have lost loved ones to the war. You looked through all that, therefore, your medals were righteously and fairly earned. From this day on, you shall be Captain Shinat. Congratulations with your promotion."

"I thank you, Fleet Admiral Okashimi."

The crowd clapped and cheered for the promoted Vulcan who'd brought them an ally.

Command cadets looked at him with hero-worship, like most younger humans would if they looked up to someone who had achieved big things.

The blue-eyed officer looked into the crowd with the Vulcan delegation. He recognized both Ambassador Sarek and the Lady Amanda sitting on the right side of his older sister T'Alaro, the only sister who had kept in contact with him after his departing for Earth. Next to her was a stoic Vulcan male who was certainly unamused, almost definitely his sister's husband Adenkar, and two little girls with long sleek black hair. They had to be his nieces T'Saan and T'Vran. All of them were dressed in formal Vulcan robes.

And on the right side of his parents-in-law sat his husband, dressed in his Starfleet grey dress uniform. He looked very handsome and his dark brown eyes shone with pride.

No matter how much Spock denied his human side, there certainly was some.

* * *

After reconnecting with his sister and her daughters, Shinat wished them safe trips back home before leaving with Spock for their apartment between the Academy buildings and the Vulcan Embassy.

At home, they both dropped their stoic appearances and had a passionate moment involving mind-melding and hand touches.

"Will you allow me to treat you like a hero of the Federation should be?" the dark-eyed male of the pair asked. His pupils had dilated and his eyes were shining with lust.

"Request conceded."

That night, the Academy instructor bathed his husband, fed him until he was content and offered his body to sexually please the new Federation hero.

* * *

 **This is my first attempt writing something in the Star Trek universe. I have read many fanfics for information, but I still don't know if I'm doing this stuff right.**

 **I think Shinat is a Gary Sue, so if you don't like such shit, please leave and don't flame.**

 **If you have constructive critics, feel free to write a message as PM or review, I welcome both.**

 **\- Artemis Hunter 441**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Trouble Kid from Riverside Iowa**

* * *

 **7th of October 2254**

Captain Shinat was sitting in his office of Starfleet Academy, grading the last papers of the graduating Tactical students.

The place was decorated with native plants of Vulcan and Romulus, birthday gifts from Commander Zorak and his family, the leather furniture standard and simple for an instructor's office, a computer with a couple of PADD's beside it and several family hologram pictures on his ebony wooded desk.

Most were of him with Spock, some where his parents were in too and one of his three nieces and two nephews together. His younger sister T'Leia had birthed a daughter very recently, to be precise only three months ago.

But two were special to him. One was of Spock and their newborn son Shath and one of whole family together: himself, his husband, their son and both his parents-in-law.

Shath was Spock's biological son, eggs fertilized from a Vulcan female and carried by that same woman to term. Both men had agreed upon it, as Spock was the last living fertile member of the House of Surak.

The little boy was almost an exact clone of his husband, his blood only a quarter more Vulcan. His hair was straight and his eyes were dark brown. At the moment, he was one Standard year and one Standard month old.

He wished he could keep thinking about his little boy, but the Vulcan officer was pulled from his thoughts when the door opened.

"Captain Pike, what can I do for you?" he asked as he rose from his seat.

"One of the Command track students is out of control, I'm hoping you can do something to beat some sense into him." the older man replied.

"What's his name?" Shinat asked, taking one of his PADD's in front of him, opening the United Federation database.

"James Tiberius Kirk."

"I shall try and find a method for the trouble he has caused you, if it is possible."

"You're the last one I can turn to, it's either you disciplining him or Admiral Komack may just expel him! I just can't let that happen, I owe his father this."

* * *

Spock saw the worried and calculating look on his husband's face when he got home after picking up their son from day care. " _Ashayam_ , what is wrong?"

The baby blues of his husband looked at him. "I do not know what to do with this student. His psychology is complex, and very fascinating."

"Which student are you talking about?" the brown-eyed male asked as he sat down on the couch beside his beloved, their son curled in his arms.

"Cadet James Tiberius Kirk, son of the long deceased Captain George Kirk and his wife Chief Engineer Winona Kirk. He has witnessed so much tragedy ever since his birth. His own mother could not look at him as he was so much like his father, he reminded her of her dead husband. Then an abusive stepfather, beaten into the hospital at least once a day if not more. And finally, Tarsus IV, the one thing no one should ever experience. The famine, the execution of his uncle Hoshi Sato and his wife, surviving on stolen goods. His life has been only tragedy, tragedies beyond repair." tears appeared in the eyes of the Tactical instructor, clearly tears of sadness and mourning.

"Indeed this human has lived a life where love was almost none-existent. And when he had it, it was taken away from him." Spock agreed, he too letting a tear fall from his eyes.

"He may be a playboy, but I understand why he would turn to such an option. I just cannot find anything with what I can help him." Shinat told. He curled up against the man he loved with all his heart.

The linguistic wrapped his arms tightly around his _adun_. "You always find your ways, this one might just be a bit harder than usual, but I have no doubt you will."

"Your faith in me is a miracle, you know."

* * *

 **8th of October 2254**

The next day, Shinat found out Christopher Pike had transferred the boy to his Tactical class, and thus under his jurisdiction. He sighed when he read the transfer papers. "Well, I can only hope Chris explained it to the kid, he has had enough 'bullshit'."

His students began to drop in 5 minutes before the bell, which was usual.

Most command track students weren't very focused on their studies, they wished to have a good time before they began commanding a ship and not lose their youth. After all, the Captain knew the workload was heavy.

Just before the bell rang, two more students dropped in, the brown haired one looking like they had a serious hangover while the blonde was carrying him around. The two could be identified as Gary Mitchell, the brown haired one with brown eyes, and James Kirk, the blonde.

As those two sat down, the Senior Professor closed and locked the door.

"What the hell, man? Why are you doing that?" an Arabic student asked.

"You are Muhammed Ki-Laden, are you not? One of the transfer students from Morocco."

"Yes Sir." the young man replied.

"Seeing as different rules count in my classes than with other professors, I do not appreciate my students to be late." the Vulcan told before walking to the front. "A few of you are new in this class, it would only be logical to introduce myself. I am Senior Professor Shinat, your instructor for your whole four or three years. As you may have noticed, I am Vulcan. I am also married, to Professor Spock of xenolinguistics. I handle the same rules in this class as any other instructor would, but I do not appreciate tardiness and neither do I care of what you do outside this room as long as you do your work as well as you can. Am I clear?"

"Yes Sir!" the students answered.

"Good to hear. Now, you will work on an assignment of surviving on a Federation Planet. Each of you will receive a different situation, copying previous work is not allowed and you may only use Starfleet databanks and libraries. Please check your PADD's for the planet I have assigned you."

* * *

James Tiberius Kirk, who rather called himself Jim, was very surprised when Pike told him there might be someone who could help him shake off his bad experiences.

The 22-year-old cadet researched the man who was called Senior Professor Shinat the night before class. And he'd found an amazing lot!

The professor was Vulcan, married with a kid, a battle and surviving tactician with a Doctorate in psychology. He'd been awarded captaincy by the previous Fleet Admiral for sealing the alliance between the Federation and Romulus as well as initiating it!

When Jim had gotten to class, late because Gary was absolutely drunk from his outing last night, he hadn't expected his teacher to show some sort of emotion.

Pike must have had some conversation with Professor Shinat, why else would a Vulcan give him a look of concern? Or at least, that is how the cadet translated it.

The blonde bowed over his PADD, finding the assignment on the official Starfleet channel that was used by professors to send messages to their students.

 _' Planet: Romulus_

 _Situation:_ _You are captain of your ship and you have beamed down to planet surface to initiate the regular trade as your ship was the only one in the quadrant. But there's a civil war going on between those who accept the Federation and those who have not. Due a small communication issue, you have received the wrong coordinates and ended up in the camp of civilians who do not appreciate Starfleet officers. You decide to run, either into the desert or into the woods._

 _Assignment:_ _Describe how you would survive on either chosen way to run. Use the minimum of 300 words to the maximum of 1000 words._

 _Due date:_ _20th of October 2255'_

'Seems I have to find information about Romulus first, that'll become another late night in the library until the librarian closes the place.'

"You may use this lesson to begin with your research, but I also want to speak to a few of you. Mr. Ki-Laden, Cadet Kirk, please follow me to my office." the blue-eyed professor told.

Jim packed his stuff, just in case he'd be far too late back in class.

The Vulcan instructor lead them to a rather simple office, but it was decorated like a botany lab. Sulu would have loved the place.

"Mr. Ki-Laden, you have quite a big preference to be very informal towards your superiors. I understand you feel need to treat everyone the same no matter the rank, but the Admirals will be very much displeased if you continue in this style. But Starfleet is a military organization, I hope you will respect our customs and regulations."

The Cadet looked at the Moroccan transfer student, who sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry Professor, it won't happen again."

"Please, keep yourself to it. I would be very displeased with myself if I had to report you for improper behavior and have you court materialized." blue eyes were locked on the 18-year-old Moroccan boy.

"Yes sir."

"You are dismissed, you may return to the classroom."

The transfer student saluted and left the office as quickly as he could.

Jim cleared his throat. "You wanted to see me too, Sir?"

Their eyes met as Professor Shinat picked up his data pad.

"Indeed, cadet. Do you know and understand why Instructor Pike transferred you to my class?" the curly haired Vulcan asked.

"It seems to have connection with my brash behavior." the blonde replied.

"You are aware of my specialization in psychology?" the instructor asked.

"Yes Sir." The 22-year-old answered.

The Vulcan nodded. "Please take a seat. This conversation may take a while."

Jim sat down on the leather chair before the desk. It was rather comfortable, possibly because of the leather.

Professor Shinat also sat down, his back straight but his sharp featured face concerned. "I do not know if Chris explained to you exactly why he transferred you. Please tell me what he told you about it."

The blonde stared at the edge of the desk. "I know I am brash, but that's just who I am. I cannot change that. I understand Chris is worried about my self-discipline, but I don't know why."

"You must not understand me wrongly. If any of my next words hurt you deeply, do not take them personally. I will merely state what I see from my position as a psychologist."

The young cadet nodded. "Understood, Professor."

The blue-eyed Vulcan sighed. "I have researched your files in the databanks, and they do not reveal very bright information of your past prior to Starfleet. I understand you were left by your mother, Commander Winona Kirk, because you looked like your father and therefore she left you and your elder brother alone with an abusive stepfather."

There was no hiding from this pointy-eared man, so Jim just nodded.

"And later on in your life, when your brother had gone, you experienced the terrible famine and execution of 4000 people on Tarsus IV. This gave you survival instincts and it forced you to use everything you could reach." two pairs of blue eyes met one another.

"Why have you been digging in my private past life?" the cadet felt furious, no one should be able to access this information.

"Christopher Pike came to me because I am the most proficient psychologist in Starfleet, we are quite familiar with each other. He is a father to you, as you are a son to him. He wants to help you to bring your dream to reality, therefore he handed over your personal information to me, so that I can figure out how to help you without traumatizing you further. You deem yourself unredeemable, but Chris sees ways. You never had the childhood that every child should have, and you throw away your intelligence because of your past. All I can try to offer you is a family, a family you will feel at home."

Jim looked with an open mouth at the Vulcan before him. He had always thought Vulcans couldn't feel, but this man was so experienced to deal with them… he was awestruck.

"Please, consider my offer. If you accept, I will adopt you into my own family. I never had a brother."

The Cadet looked out of the window, deep in thought.

Christopher Pike had already sort of adopted him as his son, and now he was offered a big brother figure who was married with a kid.

"I think… I think I'll accept this, you're very generous."

* * *

Captain Shinat returned home to his beloved husband and son, who were sitting on the ground with a Vulcan chessboard in front of them.

For a child so young, Shath was a very bright boy. Intelligence shone from his eyes and he could already walk by intimating his parents. He also was able to understand chess

"You have returned later than you should have." Spock commented, looking up from the chessboard, giving their son more time to make his move.

"Christopher Pike held me up, he wished to know how I was handling the Cadet who was transferred to my classes." the full Vulcan told as he placed down his leather shoulder bag and removed his coat.

"Cadet James Tiberius Kirk." it was a statement, not a question.

"Yes… heard of him?" the older male asked, joining his mate and son on the ground.

The linguist nodded. "One of my students regularly complains about him around the hallways, he seems to have a playboy reputation around campus."

"Indeed he has, but his body is all he has got. He has no loving family."

"You mentioned that yesterday."

"His emotions, reflexes, reactions… everything is tied to that loveless past with quite a lot of negative influences. Spock, _adun_ , he was told he would never be good enough. Every child who hears this frequently will develop a sense of inferiority, it is only natural for any humanoid being to, afterwards, put up walls to protect himself from all things that hurt." Shinat explained.

"This is why you have adopted him as your brother." Spock stated.

"Indeed. All he needs is family, and we are a stable family who can provide him with all he needs. And Pike will still be his father figure, where we will be brothers to him. Can you live with that?" the psychologist placed his hands over those of his mate.

"I do wish to meet this 'brash playboy' as they call him on campus. I wish to see everything with my own eyes."

"That is all I ask of you, and nothing more."

* * *

 **This is my first attempt writing something in the Star Trek universe. I have read many fanfics for information, but I still don't know if I'm doing this stuff right.**

 **I think Shinat is a Gary Sue, so if you don't like such shit, please leave and don't flame.**

 **If you have constructive critics, feel free to write a message as PM or review, I welcome both.**

 **\- Artemis Hunter 441**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is my first attempt writing something in the Star Trek universe. I have read many fanfics for information, but I still don't know if I'm doing this stuff right.**

 **I think Shinat is a Gary Sue, so if you don't like such shit, please leave and don't flame.**

 **BTW: This chapter is a filler chapter, it doesn't do very much for the rest of the story. You may skip this one.**

 **If you have constructive critics, feel free to write a message as PM or review, I welcome both.**

 **\- Artemis Hunter 441**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Vulcans and Romulans, A Family of their Own**

* * *

The Academic year had ended days ago, just the day that Captain Shinat received an invitation from the Romulan Council to spend a part of the summer on Romulus.

As logical as he was, the Starfleet Captain accepted and left with his mate and son for Romulus. Only to be welcomed by the Praetor himself.

Several Romulan women were delighted to see Shath coming off the ship, as they were childless and loved taking care of other people's children.

The tactician received fighting lessons in the Romulan arts while Spock killed his time in the largest library in Krocton Segment, the Capital City of Romulus.

* * *

 **16th of June 2255**

Shinat stood before a window in the Romulan Senate building, looking out over Kocton Segment with the sun just set. He was dressed in traditional Vulcan robes.

The city itself was very beautiful at sunset, but far cooler than Vulcan atmosphere.

The doors of the room opened up, a pair of guards entered. "Captain Shinat, the Praetor is ready to receive you."

"Lead the way." the Starfleet officer replied as he turned around, following the Romulan guards to the council rooms.

The Senate was waiting, the Praetor in the center of the half circle. All of them rose from their seats as the Vulcan strode into the room, greeting him with the Romulan salute.

"Captain Shinat of Vulcan, you honor us with your presence." the Praetor spoke. "My name is Nnerhin Ra'tleihfi Sahen, Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire."

"Greetings, Praetor Nnerhin of the Romulan Star Empire." the blue-eyed male spoke, returning the Romulan salute. "I am honored to be here in your presences."

The Senators sat down, only the Praetor was still standing.

"In the days you have been here, both you and your mate have respected our ways of living and adapted to our customs. We shall also thank you for searching peace with our Empire, you shall be given a gift a true Captain of your standard deserves."

"I am honored." the Vulcan said.

"Guards, lead the Starfleet Captain to our shipyard, bay A1 Alpha priority quadrant."

* * *

Nnerhin walked with him to the shipyard.

"You have constructed a ship for me?" Shinat asked, one of his black slanted eyebrows raised up almost to his hairline.

"The Federation wished to give you a ship of your own, but it had to fit your peaceful personality and origin and still be fit as a battleship. Our best designers have worked hard on the outside and inside, I hope it pleases you." the Praetor answered.

"I have no doubt it shall. I take it the Federation knows the class and has registered the ship as a Federation ship?" the Vulcan asked.

The Romulan nodded. "As soon as the designs were ready. Ah, we're here."

The elevator stopped, and the iron doors slid open.

The blue-eyed male was greeted by the sight of a ship that was a Romulan _Vastam_ -class Command Battlecruiser, a very large, technological advanced ship. It was even larger than the _constitution_ -class flagship that was currently being built in Riverside Iowa.

"It's a _Vastam_ -class, with slight elements from a Vulcan _D'Kyr_ science vessel."

"I recognized it, although I don't see any logic in spending so much on an expensive class of vessel that has very complicated designs and will without doubt engage in interstellar battles." Shinat was very much surprised, though he didn't show the emotion.

"It is to show everyone that you are wealthy in more ways than one. This is a gift from the entire Federation to a Captain who is at home in battle and in peace."

"The gesture is highly appreciated."

* * *

 **22nd of June 2255**

T'Leia arrived at her station at Vulcan Space Central one minute before her shift started. Several bruises and other sort off bruises adorned her arms.

Stalat hadn't been kind last night, he never was.

She plugged in the earpiece and opened up the hailing frequencies.

Several minutes afterwards, she received a hail from a Federation ship, classified as a Romulan _Vastam_ -class Battlecruiser.

"This is Vulcan Space Central, please come in." she said, monotone.

"This is Captain Shinat of the _U.S.S. Surak_ , _Vastam_ -class Federation ship, NCC-2202. Asking for permission to land near Shi'Kar."

The female Vulcan almost gasped out loud as she heard her brother's name. She'd heard of his promotion to a Starfleet Captain previous year's April, it had been all over the Galactic news channels.

"Permission granted, you can land in Bay 2."

"Affirmative, course laid in. Shinat out."

* * *

After her shift, the bruised Vulcan woman rushed to the city of Shi'Kar.

As expected, she found her brother talking to his father-in-law Ambassador Sarek, holding the hand of a little boy that was not yet 2 years old.

"It was good speaking to you again, Sarek." Shinat's deep voice said.

"It is merely logical to enjoy speaking to a member of your clan. After all, you have become a hero of the Federation with your achievement." the Ambassador said.

"I shall be visiting the Learning Center, as well as the residence of my sister T'Alaro, before returning for the next Academic year." The taller male said.

"That is merely logical. I wish you a safe journey. May you be blessed, my son."

* * *

Shinat spend the night on his new ship with his son and mate in his Captain's quarters. He loved his little family, cherished them beyond everything.

Spock gave him a passionate human kiss, both their hands brushing together too.

"You're absolutely beautiful like this." the older male whispered, his voice filled with lust and desire for his mate. "I want to fuck you."

"I am yours, Captain."

The blue-eyed Vulcan slipped his hands underneath the black shirt his mate was wearing, stroking the muscled abdomen before proceeding to the small of his back and his ass.

Suddenly, they got interrupted by a knock on the door.

Shinat groaned. "I'll handle this." and he placed his mate onto the fluffy armchair he'd been sitting on before walking to the door.

A young female Romulan guard who'd been assigned to the ship upon launching stood before the door. "I am sorry to interrupt your private time, but there is a Vulcan woman by the name of T'Leia who wishes to see you."

The Vulcan's heart dropped. T'Leia… the only sister who'd been younger than him, the sister with whom he lost contact after her marriage was sealed. "Where is she?"

"Medical bay, she brought along her daughter." The guard replied.

"I'll be there shortly, inform the medical staff."

The young woman saluted and left.

"What is going on?" Spock asked, raising from the seat.

"My sister, T'Leia, she is seeking contact with me." the Captain replied.

The linguist looked at his mate with concern. " _Adun_ … didn't she break the contact?"

"There was no logic for T'Leia to break the contact upon the day of her marriage. It must have been her husband who did not wish for her to contact me." Shinat told. "I will go to her, she brought along my niece."

"I will come with you."

* * *

T'Leia couldn't contain the happiness she felt when her brother stepped through the entrance of the medical wing. She hadn't seen him in such a long time. Her dark eyes shone bright and a smile crept onto her face.

The Vulcan woman also saw her brother's mate, Ambassador Sarek's son Spock, and the little boy who she'd spotted on her brother's arm in the afternoon.

"Sister, what happened?" blue eyes roamed over her naked arms, which were scarred with green lines and terribly bruised.

"Stalak, he does not treat me right and I cannot break the bond. His family holds me prisoner in my own home. They were not happy T'Prylla was a girl, they had wished sons."

Shinat sighed. "There is not much I can do than inform Lady T'Pau of what has happened."

"I wish to come to Earth with you, I wish to enlist in Starfleet like you did." T'Leia blurted out. She hadn't wished to tell her brother like this, but it was the only option.

The Starfleet officer nodded. "I see. We shall depart once our nephews are also on board, they wished to enlist in Starfleet as well."

"Are they not too young?" the Vulcan woman had heard of the minimum age to enlist, and both Sopek and Sadzick weren't old enough.

"There is a special program for gifted youth. I know a Russian whiz kid by the name of Pavel Chekov, he was only 14 when he enlisted." The blue-eyed male told. "I will pass by the Learning Center tomorrow to teach the youth about Starfleet, it is Sarek's wish that many youngsters are no longer biased when it comes to humans or any other race who are not Vulcanoid."

"That is only logical. I shall await the departure."

"Our nephews will be most pleased to see you again too, they have expressed their concern to me when I was on Romulus." The Captain told.

"You have visited Romulus? Why were you there?" T'Leia was quite surprised.

"The Praetor invited me, he gave me this ship. Also, Zorak wished to train me in the Romulan arts of hand-to-hand combat."

"You, my brother, constantly surprise everyone. First your Starfleet enlistment, then breaking your engagement bond, thirdly marrying the Ambassador's son, after that making peace with the Romulan Star Empire and finally being promoted to Captain… many young Vulcans wish to follow in your footsteps."

"That is a sacred delight."

* * *

The family reunion was rather emotional and would be frowned upon if it had been in public, but it all had happened in the Captain's quarters, which were rather large in comparison with regular Captain's quarters aboard a regular Federation vessel.

"You are my aunt, T'Leia." Shath had said.

"Indeed, I am." T'Leia had confirmed.

"T'Prylla, she is my cousin."

"Affirmative."

The young Vulcan woman could see that the boy was not biologically her brother's, but that did not change her brother's behavior towards the young one. After all, it was only logical for homosexual married couples to reproduce differently. And her brother had definitely used a Vulcan surrogate, her eggs with the sperm of his mate to secure the continuation of the House of Surak.

"Will you be in Starfleet too?" the hazel eyed Vulcan youngster asked.

"Most definitely, I have had enough of Stalak's behavior."

"He hurt you, he has gone against the Rules of Surak."

T'Leia frowned. "You know them?"

"Father reads the book to me every night. I need to be sure I will not show too much emotion, but express enough to make humans understand."

"You take after Shinat his character very much, although you are not his son."

"He too is my father, biology does not make me unrelated to him."

Then the doors slid open, a 15-year-old and a 13-year-old stepped inside.

The Vulcan woman smiled at her other nephews. "Sadzick, Sopek, how are you feeling?"

"Aunt T'Leia!" the boys happily squealed. They ran to her and clung to her middle for a rather intensive hug.

"You boys have truly missed me, have you not?"

Sadzick looked up. "To be honest, we were devastated. Why was all contact broken?"

The woman sighed, she was not really fond of her husband's strict arguments. "He did not take it kindly I was related to a _k'torr skann_ , he took it as an offense to his family."

"That man is unbelievable, he acted so nice!" Sopek called out.

"Many people are not who they act to be." Shath told.

The teenage Vulcan's raised their eyebrows. "Who are you?"

"Boys, this is your cousin Shath. He is your uncle's son." the abused woman answered.

"Dad told me you were coming." the 1-year-old spoke.

"Seriously, you are what? Two? How are you able to speak?" the younger cousin asked. He was curious and very much awed.

"I will become two Standard years the 7th of September." hazel eyes looked into the two pairs of dark brown ones which showed the emotion of astonishment.

The doors slid open, revealing Captain Shinat and Commander Spock.

"We know, he is a very bright boy." the older male Vulcan was very proud, his blue eyes radiated the feeling into the air.

"Dad!" the young child let his Vulcan exterior drop and ran over to his non-biological father to hug his leg.

The blue-eyed Vulcan knelt down and picked up his child.

Shath hugged his father tightly, burying his head into the golden fabric.

The Starfleet Captain smiled, hugging his son affectionately back.

All Vulcans let their emotion show, they were among family, among loved ones, among those with whom they shared destiny.

* * *

The family members enlisted into Starfleet.

T'Leia found her home in the Communications track, in the accelerated program of taking four years of study into three.

And both nephews followed their passion for Engineering.

Scotty was rather happy to find his best friend's nephews enlisted in his classes and projects. He beamed with positive emotion for at least a month.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is my first attempt writing something in the Star Trek universe. I have read many fanfics for information, but I still don't know if I'm doing this stuff right.**

 **I think Shinat is a Gary Sue, so if you don't like such shit, please leave and don't flame.**

 **BTW: This chapter is a filler chapter, I too find this one rather crappy, but I'm not changing things.  
**

 **If you have constructive critics, feel free to write a message as PM or review, I welcome both.**

 **\- Artemis Hunter 441**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Solving Family Trouble Forever**

* * *

Cadet Nyota Uhura was an African girl from Kenya, descending from 16th and 17th century East African nobles. She was used to get what she wanted and didn't really take no for an answer. The dark skinned woman was clever and attractive, she knew that, which she used to her advantage if she deemed it necessary.

So the moment Nyota laid eyes on her Vulcan xenolinguistics instructor, she knew she wanted him.

But to her dread, the man was married to the other Vulcan Professor on the Academy.

Professor Shinat, if she remembered it correctly, a very manly man no one would immediately label as a type to be, in Vulcan, _sa-ka-ashausu_.

Then there was the biological rule for Vulcans, they mated for life and could only take another when their mate either died or became a priest.

That had been the moment she gave up trying to hit on the professor, though she couldn't deny the attractive aura the Vulcan radiated from his person.

* * *

 **3rd of November 2255, Starfleet Academy**

Nyota didn't look up when someone sat down next to her, she was rather busy with her own work which was laying on her table.

Then an unfamiliar voice spoke to her. "You must be Nyota Uhura, one of the more talented linguists."

The dark skinned woman looked up, only to find a Vulcan woman sitting next to her.

Her aura was regal, as if she was a princess. A pair of silver earrings adorned her pointy ears, the earrings engraved with Old Vulcan symbols.

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember that I've seen you before."

A soft smile came on the Vulcan woman's face. "I am here since the 1st of September, I have only recently decided to follow my brother and enlist into Starfleet."

Uhura raised her eyebrow at that. "Your brother?"

"Yes, you probably know him as Captain Shinat, one of the tactical professors. He inspired half of the family to join." kind dark brown eyes stared into her own. "I apologize, I have not yet introduced myself. My name is T'Leia, it is nice to meet you." and she held up her hand in the _ta'al_.

The 2nd year communications cadet returned the gesture. "Likewise, Lady T'Leia."

"It is good to meet someone who is aware of our customs."

"This class has first handed experience."

"I am aware of what Spock teaches, after all, he is mated to my brother."

* * *

 **17th of November 2255, Starfleet Academy**

During his office hours after classes, Shinat received a transmission from Sarek.

 _'Shinat,_

 _I have received word from your mother Lady T'Arvot that Stalak has taken a shuttle away from Vulcan, possibly to Earth with the motive of taking back what is his. I am aware miss T'Leia has no intentions of returning to Vulcan with her ex-mate, but from the things I have heard, Stalak is on a war path and will destroy anyone standing in his way of taking back his mate. I wish you to be aware of this fact so you are able to prevent this situation._

 _Live long and prosper,_

 _Ambassador Sarek'_

The message was rather upsetting. If what Sarek said was true, T'Leia was in grave danger.

Thinking quickly, the Starfleet Captain grabbed his communicator.

 _"Lieutenant-Commander Scott here."_ came the reply.

"Scotty, it is me." the Vulcan said.

 _"Aye Captain, what can I do for ya?"_

"I need you to train with my Romulan guards, my sister's life may be in danger. You are the only one I can trust with both her and my life."

* * *

 **17th of December 2255, Earth**

Stalak had arrived on Earth not long ago, having traveled to several planets first to shake off the Ambassador's watchful eye. T'Leia would only be his and that was forever.

Yet her traitorous brother had to come along and somehow convince her to join Starfleet, taking along their daughter.

Starfleet Academy was located in San Francisco, which was currently covered in a layer of frozen water drops which was called snow. And the temperature was extremely low.

The male Vulcan was dressed in very thick clothes that he had bought in Miami several days ago before taking a shuttle to San Fran. His dark eyes roamed over the people he was seeing in the park, trying to spot his wife.

And he saw her, standing rather close to a dark haired human male. She was laughing at something he said with quite a grin himself.

The human male appeared quite strong, his shoulders broad and his ungloved hands looked rough from hard labor, his grey uniform pants told he was a senior Starfleet officer.

"Oh Scotty, you are a really nice person, do you know?" T'Leia's tone was rather flirty, which made the Vulcan narrow his dark eyes.

The human, Scotty, blushed. "Thank ya lass… Shouldn't we go on? Yer brother is waiting for ya."

He had quite an accent, telling Stalak that he was not from San Francisco so possibly a foreigner in the States.

"He can miss us for a few minutes, can he not?" she touched the human's lips with her index and middle finger.

The Starfleet Officer took the hand between both of his rough ones. "Ah admit yer a pretty lass, but Ah don't think Shinat would be happy."

"I spoke to my brother, he trusts you with my life. High praise coming from a Vulcan."

"Ah dennea… I don't wanna betray ma best friend, ye know. It's a human feeling."

"I understand, I can wait for a man like you." it came out as a purr.

* * *

Stalak followed around the human male his mate had taken an interest in.

The male was a Starfleet Chief Engineer aboard the soon-to-be launched U.S.S. Surak, the ship of Captain Shinat. He was also the Vulcan Captain's best friend and had been his roommate for 4 years. He regularly trained in various forms of physical combat with his Romulan crewmembers and loved to drink scotch.

Doing his research in a library and hacking into several databases, the rogue Vulcan found out the name of the male: Montgomery Scott, a British citizen enrolled in Starfleet in 2244, graduated with the highest marks of his department and currently developing a formula for the transporter that would allow people to beam down when in warp.

The Vulcan male growled, it seems T'Leia choose a worthy opponent for a challenger.

* * *

Shinat stared at the two Vulcan cadets before him, his eyes wide. "Are you sure it was him? Is it sure it was him you saw in the local public library?"

"Sir, we are a hundred percent sure we saw Stalak there. It cannot be a coincidence, he is searching for Lady T'Leia and views Mr. Scott as an opponent."

The Starfleet Captain leaned back in his chair, his blue eyes cast at the PADD in front of him, showing a picture of the man that was his sister's husband.

The bond was still there, but a Vulcan healer was in the process of breaking it completely without the presence of Stalak.

"Warn my security officers, especially the Romulans and Scotty, we need to capture him."

* * *

The rogue Vulcan followed the British citizen to a Starfleet protected building, growling at the sight of Romulan guards. What proper Vulcan would let themselves be protected by the vicious creatures that were the Romulans? That was not how his wife should behave.

He saw T'Leia with their daughter, handing her to the Scotsman who cradled her gently.

It was clear the human desired and loved children, no matter if they were male or female. And he held great respect for his Captain, very possibly gaining the approval of a male family member to marry T'Leia if her bond with him broke.

He had felt the process of breaking, the bond was very unstable.

There was no doubt T'Leia's outcast brother had used his social status as a member of the House of Surak, hence his status as heir of the Ambassador.

Somehow, he had to get inside the building.

* * *

 _"Stalak has been captured and brought to the Vulcan embassy, he was trying to force entrance in the Starfleet protected building cadet T'Leia lived. He tried to challenge Lieutenant-Commander Scott for the right to claim. He will be transported to Vulcan to face charges and punishment."_

Captain Shinat sighed, a smile on his face.

Finally, the treat was over. They could now live in peace.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is my first attempt writing something in the Star Trek universe. I have read many fanfics for information, but I still don't know if I'm doing this stuff right.**

 **I think Shinat is a Gary Sue, so if you don't like such shit, please leave and don't flame.**

 **BTW: I know this chapter is very short, but certain elements are necessary for the next chap. After this one, the movie plot shall arise. Thank you for reading!  
**

 **If you have constructive critics, feel free to write a message as PM or review, I welcome both.**

 **\- Artemis Hunter 441**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Crew of the U.S.S. Surak**

* * *

The Admirals had assembled in the conference room.

Today was the day that the U.S.S. Surak, the newest United Federation flagship, would be launched into space for their first mission, a short one of diplomacy at the border of Klingon space with Vulcan space.

Captain Shinat stood before the Admiralty, his list of crewmembers had to be approved off as he had chosen quite some students to serve aboard his ship.

Admiral Barnett looked the Vulcan in the eye. "You understand you are responsible for them to finish their school tracks?"

"I take full responsibility." the blue-eyed Vulcan replied.

"Last question, who will you assign in which position?"

The cornor of his mouth went up, a smirk now playing on his lips. "Cadet T'Leia as my chief communications officer, cadet Sopek as Ensign in Engineering, cadet Sadzick as Ensign in Engineering, cadet Uhura as communications officer, cadet Kirk as my Chief Tactical Officer, cadet McCoy as my Chief Medical Officer, cadet Chekov as my navigator and cadet Sulu as my Helmsman."

"Translation, you want them as your bridge crew?" Pike asked, eyebrow raised. He had recently been assigned a place of honor on the Admiral council.

"Most of them are already my family, and the others feel like family. And family is exactly what a ship crew should be." he stood stiff before the council, but he was unafraid.

"I take it you will keep your Romulan officers on board?"

"My ship will be unable to function without them."

"Very well, we'll inform the chosen cadets of their position on board your ship."

* * *

People were talking about it the whole week.

Apparently, many students had seen the assignment of so few cadets on board the _Vastam_ -class flagship as a form of favoritism.

Commander Zorak stopped on the left side the captain's chair. "Captain, the cadets are ready to board the ship."

The Romulan Commander had stayed on board the Federation flagship to watch over the future Vulcan Ambassadors. No one but him knew exactly how many times there had been attempts to murder either Shinat or Spock or Shath, simply because they were unconventional Vulcans with a human heart.

"Let them in." the Vulcan Captain ordered.

"Aye sir!" and the First Officer went back to his station to give the orders.

Spock stopped on the right side of the chair. "Captain, is it truly wise to have almost the entire bridge crew consisting of cadets?"

"All of them are of the top layer, this opportunity given to them will put them to the test. It will test their capability as a Starfleet officer on board a real ship. Just trust me on this one, _sa-telsu_." Shinat held the hand of his husband and Chief Science Officer.

The half-Vulcan placed his left hand on the bigger hand holding his right one. "I hope you know what you are doing."

"I am certain."

The doors of the turbo lift slid open, revealing the new bridge crew.

Most of the humans were staring at the Vulcans' their intertwined hands.

"I advise everybody to go to his station." the Captain said in true Vulcan fashion.

The staring stopped as the crew looked for their stations.

Brown eyes again locked with his husband's blue ones. "I am still unsure of this plan."

"Understandable and logical, yet try thinking illogical for once."

"I do not agree at this moment."

The corner of Shinat's mouth went up. "Understanding comes with time, _kaifo_."

* * *

James Tiberius Kirk was amazed by the ship.

At first sight, the sight alone already impressed and warned people to stay away. After all, the ship was of Romulan design and made especially for peaceful missions for the Federation.

Bones's eyes were wide. "Damn! That ship is huge!"

A middle aged man in Operations red waved at them, he looked like an eccentric man. He had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. "Welcome aboard lads! I hope ye like it so far."

Jim smiled. "Professor.. I mean, Captain Shinat already told me about this ship. But seeing it in real life… it brings it all to visual reality. I just can't wait to see the bridge!"

"Ta! Ye must be James Kirk, the Capt'n can't shut up about your abilities."

The blonde grinned. "High praise from a Vulcan!"

"Ye can say that! Oh, I'm Montgomery Scott, yet ma friends call me Scotty. I'm Chief Engineer of this beautiful lass." the man was very friendly.

"Nice to meet you Scotty."

"I trust on you to keep the engineering injuries low." the doctor scowled.

"Ah! Then ye are Leonard McCoy, CMO right? Ya grumpy doctor!"

"I'm not grumpy!"

The tactical officer was giggling behind his hand, his best friend was such a joker.

"Tha Capt'n said so."

Bones grunted, before he yelled: "That pointy-eared green-blooded hobgoblin!"

* * *

"What is it with the doctor?" T'Leia asked, raising her eyebrow at the reaction of the middle aged man in science blue.

The two females near her side, Nyota Uhura and Christine Chapel, giggled.

"Just McCoy being his usual self, being an overworked mother hen."

"The man is neither female neither fowl."

It made the two laugh even more.

"Please! It's an expression!"

The Chief communications officer raised her eyebrow again. _'Illogical humans.'_

* * *

Shinat looked at peace as the large ship drifted away from the docking bay. "Crew, is everything in order for departure?"

"Maneuvering thrusters and impulse engines at your command, Sir." the pilot, Hikaru Sulu, answered.

"Weapons systems and shields on standby. Course laid in." the young navigator Pavel Chekov replied.

T'Leia turned her chair around before reporting. "Dock control reports ready. Yard Command signalling clear."

The captain pressed a button. "Lieutenant-Commander Scott, how are we?"

 _"Dilithium chamber at maximum efficiency, Captain."_ was spoken over the com link.

"All systems are functioning optimal." Jim reported.

The Vulcan in command nodded. "Lieutenant, engage thrusters."

"Aye, Sir!"

And not much seconds later, the Romulan _Vastam_ -class Federation ship carrying the most fitting name: _U.S.S. Surak_ , ventured into space for its maiden voyage.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is my first attempt writing something in the Star Trek universe. I have read many fanfics for information, but I still don't know if I'm doing this stuff right.**

 **I think Shinat is a Gary Sue, so if you don't like such shit, please leave and don't flame.**

 **A/N: The first movie is cut in two as the plot was too big to put into one.  
**

 **If you have constructive critics, feel free to write a message as PM or review, I welcome both.**

 **\- Artemis Hunter 441**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Distress Call**

* * *

The _Surak_ had ventured in space for a few months, traveling in-between the Klingon home world Qo'noS and several of its colonies in surrounding star systems.

The Vulcan Captain had barely any rest in-between negotiations, but he stood his ground and didn't succumb under the pressure and so few hours of sleep.

"For once, I wish I was a hobgoblin too." the grumpy doctor had admitted, he'd been worn out on the 3rd day after having only 10 hours of sleep in the past 72.

The Romulan ship was currently patrolling on the far edge of the border of Vulcan space with the neutral zone to Qo'noS.

T'Leia raised her hand to her earpiece as she received a call. "Captain."

"What is it?" the Vulcan in command gold asked.

"A distress call, it is from Vulcan."

"Mr. Sulu, pull up to warp 8."

The Asian pilot nodded. "Certainly Sir."

As the handle was pushed forward, the ship pulled into warp speed.

Kirk turned to his Captain. "Sir, no matter what speed we go, Federation ships from Earth will be in place sooner."

Shinat sighed. "Which ships have ventured from the docks?"

"We're still receiving information… full list has been downloaded. The ships traveling to Vulcan are the _Farragut_ , the _Antares_ , the _Armstrong_ , the _Hood_ , the _Mayflower_ , the _Newton_ , the _Odyssey_ , the _Truman_ and the _Wolcott_."

The Captain sighed. "How much time are we behind?"

"Approximately 18 minutes and 56.9 seconds." the Science Officer calculated.

* * *

And at exactly that time, the _Surak_ pulled out of warp, only to enter a field of shattered pieces.

The other ships had been destroyed.

"Maneuver around, prevent major damage."

Lieutenant Sulu did his best, having to turn the ship in ways deemed impossible to evade damage to the bridge and engines.

Once out of the field, they encountered a large black ship. It was built for something practical, but with a very strange design as the pointy tentacles were the front.

"Lieutenant, stop the ship."

Sulu immediately stopped the ship with the emergency break.

Shinat turned to his husband. "Spock, is that ship anywhere in our database?"

"Negative, Captain. It does not look like any ship of current Federation design."

"T'Leia, hail them."

"Yes Captain." The female Vulcan replied as she worked the consoles. "On visual, Sir."

Then, a Romulan face appeared on screen.

The blue-eyed Vulcan male raised his eyebrow.

Human members of the crew looked at each other, murmuring unintelligible things.

"This is Captain Shinat of the _U.S.S. Surak_ , please identify yourselves."

The Romulan sat back in his seat. "I was unaware this ship existed… must be some alternation. Never mind, my name is Nero, Captain of the glorious _Narada_ that will destroy your ship."

The Vulcan in command pressed the button of the intercom. "Engines full speed backwards! Pull out of range! Activate cloaking device!"

And before the _Narada_ could fire away, the Romulan _Vastam_ -class battle cruiser had disappeared from sight and was undetectable.

"Contact the Elder council."

"Line open and accepted."

"Elders of Vulcan High Command, this is Captain Shinat of the _U.S.S. Surak_ , do you receive?" Shinat asked.

 _"We do receive thee, Captain. Thou are speaking to T'Pau."_ a female voice replied.

"Have you began evacuating?"

 _"Children and women are boarding the shuttles."_ the woman, T'Pau, replied.

"Send them to the coordinates of my ship, my crew does not take in that much space. I do advice the elders to evacuate too."

 _"There is no need for that."_

Jim could imagine a woman older than T'Leia raising her eyebrow.  
"The ship threatening you has advanced weapons on board. I have enough proof to confirm that they can destroy the planet."

There was silence for a moment, talking not directed to the ship and its crew but the elders discussing the matter. A few seconds later, there came an answer. _"Thee logic is deemed sound. We accept thee proposal."_

"I thank you for considering my proposal, Captain Shinat out."

He turned to his First Officer. "Make the arrangements to receive the Vulcans on board this ship. I advise you to com Doctor McCoy and his nurses to prepare the medical bay and Engineer Scotty for the hangar. Commander Kirk, Lieutenant Sulu, follow me to the conference room."

Zorak saluted the Romulan way before taking the Captain's seat and arranging what had to be done to welcome the refugees.

The three in command gold walked through the hallways, officers stopping to salute at their Captain before getting on with whatever they were busy with.

They entered a room, the only lights the bright beams from the Vulcan sun through the windows that shone down on the conference table and the rafter just above it.

The table was a triangle, a large touch screen in the middle with a computer at the closest end. There were only three chairs.

"Please, take a seat." the Vulcan gestured as he himself sat down next to the computer.

Sulu took the seat on the left and Kirk on the right.

Shinat activated the systems, the touch screen now showing Vulcan, positions of the metal pieces, their own position and that of the _Narada_. "We are dealing with a high risk mission. The people we are facing are Romulans from an alternate future."

The Asian raised his eyebrows. "How do you know?"

"Nero talked about an _'alternation'_ , as if this ship and its crew never existed." the Vulcan replied. "Also, the crew is Romulan and this ship design does not match anything that currently exists. On top of that, the weaponry scans revealed they are highly developed in the area of weapons and their technology. How else can we explain the strange black hole they emerged from just before the Kelvin was destroyed?"

"You talk about the lightning storms in Klingon space." the blonde officer stated.

"And they were there 7 hours ago. A second ship must have emerged from the same black hole."

"What are we going to do?" the pilot sounded rather concerned.

"Our first priority is securing the arrival of the refugees. According to a scan, this ship is a mining ship. Thus it has a drill. Our phaser banks are not working, so we will have to do this differently. Either a few officers fly down the drill to enable it or we find a way to shoot that thing off."

An alarm went off.

Shinat quickly switched files, from map to scans. "The drill has been lowered, a plasma ray is now boring into the Vulcan surface. Eight out of ten shuttles containing twenty survivors each have reached the ship, all of them women and children."

Sulu decided to speak up. "Captain, may I suggest I fly down the drill with Lieutenant-Commander Olsen and one of the science officers with some fighting experience? I'm sure such a team is able to enable the drill."

"Commander, anything?"

Jim touched the screen and switched back to the map. "We've got barely any other option, but I will fly them to the drill by shuttle."

"Sounds like a plan. Now I hope the execution will be state the damage minimally."

* * *

Shinat watched as four of his officers took off with the shuttle while Vulcan refugees entered through a tunnel with air pressure.

A Romulan officer came to him. "Captain, the Elders have arrived."

"Very well, I shall receive them." the Vulcan replied. He followed the male Security officer to the hangar deck where the elders and their entourage were helped out of the shuttle by some of the engineering crew, including Scotty and several of his Romulan officers.

The blue-eyed social outcast bowed before them. "Elders, I am honored to receive you."

T'Pau raised her hand in the _ta'al_ , as did the other Elders.

Shinat returned the gesture.

"Thee ship was the only one to survive." one of the male elders stated.

"We were patrolling in an outskirt of Vulcan space along the border with the neutral zone to Klingon space due negotiations. The call did not reach us immediately, it was patched through by the Communications Center in San Francisco." the Captain told.

"It is logical."

A younger male stepped forward. He was dressed in silver attire, marking him a member of an important clan. " _T'Sai_ T'Pau, what logic have you seen to accept help from this _k'torr skann_? This _vrekasht_?"

Chief Engineer Scott looked at his Captain, eyes filled with fear.

But the Vulcan in the command gold Starfleet duty uniform did not react.

The elderly woman turned to the male. "Agent Sitak, I am aware thou have long cast away this man that is thee son, but he still carries your clan name as much as he does carry mine. It is illogical to refuse help from anyone offering."

The only human in the company, Scotty, looked from the Agent to his Captain. He decided to do something, something deemed stupid. "My Lady, allow me to speak."

"Your right of speech is granted, young man." the elder replied.

Scotty took a deep breath. "Agent Sitak, I'm well acquaintance with ma Capt'n and miss T'Leia. They're the bravest and most inspiring people anyone aboard this ship ever met. I mean no offence, but disowning them was a shameful action!"

Everyone looked at the Chief Engineer.

Shinat was certainly surprised, but he knew of the human emotional protectiveness. He understood his best friend.

The human in red straightened his back. "Excuse me." and he left, taking the other engineers with him back to the engineering deck.

The blue-eyed Vulcan spoke up. "Elders, please follow me to the conference room."

* * *

Although the plan was executed carefully, it wasn't enough to save the planet.

Engineer Olsen had dropped too far for a safe landing, the plasma ray killing him. And the science officer had been struck by a Romulan, only Lieutenant Sulu had survived due Sadzick's mathematical calculation that made the transporter able to lock onto falling objects.

Once the drill reached the center of the planet, a glass case containing a small red drop of substance had been thrown down into the hole. It had been enough to destroy the whole planet, sucking the surface into a black hole that had grown from inside.

Every Vulcan had felt the loss, the screaming of so many innocent lives who never had any chances to get aboard the shuttlecrafts.

Shinat was in the conference room with the councilmembers when he felt it. He felt a sharp pain in his chest and in his mind, it would have knocked him out if it hadn't been for his Medical Officer.

"Just take it easy for a while." the human advised as he put this Captain into one of the spare chairs at the table.

The Vulcan looked up to the doctor. "Doctor, I feel emotionally compromised, I shall resign my command until I am again mentally stable."

"Great, now I have to inform that Romulan First Officer of yours he's now in command!" and McCoy left the room.

His eyesight went slightly blurred for a few seconds, but he felt as usual as ever afterwards… minus the throbbing migraine.

"Your effects of the destruction are lighter than ours." Elder Grelek stated. "And your son does not exhibit any signs of destress."

The Starfleet Captain looked at the male Elder. "As you know, I have not been on Vulcan in 14 years, plus I am a social outcast. As for my son, he has never set foot on Vulcan surface. There are logical reasons for lesser violent reactions."

Many Vulcans were looking many years older, having lost partners, children, some even their grandchildren and great-grandchildren.

"The Captain his logic is sound." another Elder, Elder T'Lak, replied.

To everyone's surprise, Shinat's mother, Lady T'Arvot, stood up and walked over to her one and only son, ignoring the accusing glares of her husband.

The Vulcan woman sat down in the chair on her son's right side. She took his hands. "I have never dared to say anything, you must know I was absolutely frightened."

"Mother, it is alright. What happened, happened." the blue-eyed Vulcan said.

" _S'lara-yon t'sai aikum nu'ri s'shi Natara_ , from the firebird and the lady of the young moon, from the place of Natara." the council woman whispered in vain. "You, my son, are special, yet you have never been treated as such. I wish I had spoken my love for you before your departure, but I never found the courage." she drew closer to her son and embraced him with tears streaming down her face.

Shinat blinked before he wrapped his arms around his mother to comfort her. "All is well. I am happy with my life as it currently is."

T'Arvot pulled away, looking into her son's bright blue eyes with her own hazel ones. "You achieved so much, I am proud of you."

The Starfleet Captain smiled, he truly smiled. "Thank you, mother." and he stood up. "I shall retire to my quarters. If anyone wishes to speak to me, please contact me through my communications officers. If you would excuse me."

* * *

Spock was walking through the hall as he saw his parents come out of the tunnel that lead to the docking bay. He stopped in his tracks, his breath hitched. They were alive!

His mother turned her face, she genuine smiled at him when she saw her son. Her dark brown eyes shone bright in happiness. "Spock."

"Mom." the half-Vulcan quickly ran to her, embracing her tightly.

"Oh Spock, I'm so happy to see you!"

"I am glad you are alive."

Then his 4-year-old son came around the corner. " _Ko'mekh-il_!"

The human woman with dark brown hair leaked a tear from the corner of her left eye. "Shath, you have grown so much since I last saw you." she picked up the little boy and cradled it in her arms.

"Where is your husband?" it was Sarek, Spock's father, who spoke.

"He was with the elders before he collapsed, he has retired to his quarters due an emotionally compromising moment with his own parents." the Science Officer replied.

"I take it his First Officer will take command."

"Indeed, Zorak will take the Captain his place."

The Vulcan Ambassador nodded. "Very well. I will pass by my son-in-law and his both parents for a talk. You better return to your station."

"Yes father. Goodbye mother."

"I hope to see you soon, my son."

* * *

"The Narada is plotting course for Earth!" Ensign Chekov called.

Zorak looked at the pilot. "After that ship!"

"Yes Sir." Sulu replied as he plotted the course.

McCoy looked at the Romulan. "You're jumpy."

The Commander looked the doctor straight in the eye. "That Nero is going to destroy everything we worked on!"

"You're fucking emotionally compromised! You get out of here before you erupt!" the doctor called.

Zorak jumped up with a growl and pushed the man in sciences blue against the consoles of the science station.

Spock was only able to jump away from his chair as he saw McCoy being thrown backwards.

"Holy shit! Stop it!" Kirk called, but it was useless.

The Romulan went on trying to choke the poor doctor, who was grasping for air.

"Commander!" Kirk called again.

The Science Officer came up behind the Commander and nerve pinched him, causing the taller male to fall to the floor, unconscious and unresponsive.

The tactical officer sighed of relief. "Well, one problem solved. Lieutenant Hendroff, please sedate him to his personal quarters and inform Captain Shinat about the situation. We need someone to take the lead."

T'Leia spoke up. "Commander, that might not be necessary."

Jim raised an eyebrow, Vulcan style. "What do you mean?"

"Before departure from Terra, Captain Shinat listed a Second Officer may Zorak too end up sick or deserted. That Second Officer is you, Mr. James Tiberius Kirk." the Vulcan woman replied.

Kirk blinked with his baby blues. "What? Why would he give someone like me such a responsibility? I was already surprised he made me his Tactical Officer… but this is very unexpected."

"It is no lie, I have it right here." the Vulcan in operations red told.

The Second Officer raised his hand. "I trust you, I know Vulcans can't exactly lie."

Spock looked at the other male. "It looks like you are now the new Captain, Captain."

The blonde sighed. "Well, let's do this then." and he pressed the intercom. "This is James T. Kirk speaking. Both Captain Shinat and Commander Zorak had to resign their command because they came to be emotionally compromised, both are now in their respective quarters. Lieutenant T'Leia informed me I am now to take command as Captain Shinat had listed me as his Second Officer. I want all departments at battle stations and ready in ten minutes. Either we're going down, or they are. Kirk out."

"Keptin Kirk? Excuse me, plees, could I...?" came the Russian accented English from the navigation station.

Jim looked at the young officer. "Yes Chekov, you don't need to ask permission to speak."

Then, the young Russian started explaining something with an unknown enthusiasm. "Based on the Narada's course from Vulcan, I've projected that Nero will travel past Saturn. If we could drop out of warp behind one of Saturn's moons, say, Titan, the magnetic distortion from the planet's rings will make us invisible to Nero's sensors. We could follow him to Earth by staying in his blind spot."

The newly installed Captain frowned. "What blind spot?"

"Its exhaust wake. If we adjust our shield frequencies, they shouldn't detect us." Chekov replied.

The doctor shook his head in confusion. "Wait a minute… anyone understand this kid? How old are you?"

"Seventeen, Sir."

"God, he's seventeen!" McCoy exclaimed.

Kirk shook his head. "Bones, please. There is a reason he's so young and almost graduating from Starfleet."

"Captain, doctor... Mr. Chekov is correct." the Science officer told. "I have reviewed his telemetry. If Mr. Sulu can maneuver us into position, I can beam aboard Nero's ship.

"I won't order you to do that, Mr. Spock."

The Vulcan scientist looked at the blonde human. "Romulans and Vulcans share a common ancestry. Our cultural similarities will make it easier for me to access their ship's computer to locate the device. Also, my mother is human. Which makes Earth the only home I have left."

"Then I'm coming with you."

* * *

Shinat was deep in meditation when the doors slid open. He frowned, he had not received any calls from his sister that somebody wanted to speak with him. His blue eyes opened up, only to be greeted with the sight of his father-in-law Ambassador Sarek. "Ambassador? When did you arrive?"

"Approximately 10.72 minutes ago. Both Amanda and I have spoken to our son and grandson already." the elder Vulcan replied as he sat down.

The light of the candles danced on their masculine features.

"I am currently emotionally compromised."

"So Spock told me." dark eyes looked at him. "Your parents spoke to you."

The Starfleet officer sighed. "My father is still against me, my mother has accepted me for who I am on the inside. How many have survived?"

"Approximately over 25.000, most of them women, children and elderly. Science vessels have picked up the remaining 24.497 survivors. You have saved a lot of lives."

"Anyone of my family who hasn't survived?"

"T'Pring and Stonn, they were reluctant to leave behind the Science Academy."

"Was to be expected, they hated me and Spock anyway."


	8. Chapter 8

**This is my first attempt writing something in the Star Trek universe. I have read many fanfics for information, but I still don't know if I'm doing this stuff right.**

 **I think Shinat is a Gary Sue, so if you don't like such shit, please leave and don't flame.**

 **A/N: The first movie is cut in two as the plot was too big to put into one.  
**

 **If you have constructive critics, feel free to write a message as PM or review, I welcome both.**

 **\- Artemis Hunter 441**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Saving Earth**

* * *

"Mr. Chekov, transfer manual control to the Captain's chair."

"Aye." and the young Russian worked the controls. " I've projected the parabolic course you must follow. If you deviate by so much as a meter, we will be detected.

The Asian groaned. "Give me one quarter impulse burst for five seconds and I'll do the rest with thrusters. On my mark. Three... two... one... fire."

The impulse engines surged, shutting off as the ship slipped out from behind the moon and into open space.

Sulu made rapid-fire thruster combinations to stay on track… a stealthy ballet of incredible dexterity. The Narada appears over the horizon in geosynchronous orbit, passing underneath the Enter as they arc in behind it. "All stop in three... two... one..."

The Romulan battle cruiser pulls into position behind the massive Narada's blind spot and came to a gentle stop.

"Transporter Room. We're in stable geosynchronous orbit behind the Narada."

The Ensign checked the scans. "No sign they've detected us."

* * *

Both Kirk and Spock strapped on utility belt, armed with com-sets, tricorders and phasers.

Sopek was the one sitting in the chair, in charge of the transporter. He replied to Lieutenant Sulu. "Well done, Mr. Sulu."

The blonde pressed the com button. "Whatever happens Mr. Sulu, if you feel you have a tactical advantage fire on that ship. Even if we're still aboard. It's an order."

There was a small pause over the link. _"Yessir. Good luck."_

Moments later, Shinat walked in wearing his golden duty uniform.

Both men on the transporter pad blink.

"Do not think I will not see off my officers. I wish you good luck, I expect you to be back on the bridge when this is all over." the blue-eyed Vulcan replied before standing behind the glass. "I believe humans would say: 'kick that bastard his ass.'."

Jim laughed. "I certainly will, Sir.

The Captain nodded. "I shall return to the bridge and regain my command."

Sopek worked the controls. "If there is any common sense to their ship design, you will be put in a cargo bay, there should not be a soul in sight."

"Energize!" Shinat ordered.

Kirk and Spock stood on the transporter pad, side-by-side and facing the same direction as they both dematerialized.

The Vulcan hit his nephew's shoulder. "Good job, I knew you would find your place."

* * *

Kirk and Spock materialize… but it wasn't cargo bay.

It was in the middle of a hallway.

And there were four armed Romulans, who were stunned they appeared just there.

"Well, shit. Run!" and the blonde took out his gun, firing at the armed guards.

Both Starfleet officers had their phasers set on stun, firing at the guards while running.

The guards fell down, unconscious.

The Vulcan looked to the human. "Please cover for me."

Blue eyes locked with brown ones. "Of course.

Kirk and Spock move to one of the unconscious Romulans, Spock reached for the fallen Romulan's temples and mind melded with the other being.

"That substance thrown in the center of Vulcan… it was something called the Red Matter. It is inside the smaller ship inside the docking bay."

"Let's go get it."

* * *

The young Russian was in total panic. "They've activated the drill!"

"Communications and transporter inoperative." Lieutenant Uhura called from her station beside T'Leia.

Shinat saw the plasma ray, boring down into the surface of the Earth. The large clouds indicated it was in a sea, the Pacific Ocean near San Francisco to be precise… one of the thinnest places on the planet.

The Asian sighed. "They're on their own now."

* * *

The small ship that had been referred to as the _Jellyfish_ was technologically advanced. The Red Matter was protected by a large glass case, but it was an enormous ball!

Jim checked the controls. "If all of that substance explodes, it'll possibly create the greatest black hole in history."

"We will have to be careful." Spock stated.

"That's an understatement."

* * *

Once the drill chain is broken, and the drill itself falls into the ocean, the systems aboard the _Surak_ go back to normal again.

Shinat pressed the intercom. "Sopek, get ready to beam them aboard! Lock on their com-devices."

 _"Yes Sir!"_

The small ship is straightly running into the Romulan mining vessel.

"Beam them aboard!" he calls to the transporter room before switching to the hallways. "All hands to battle stations! I repeat, all hands to battle stations!"

Sulu worked the controls. "Ready for your order, Sir."

"Fire away on the _Narada_ , Mr. Sulu."

Just that moment, the small two-man ship collided with the _Narada_.

"Yessir."

The _Surak_ turned around, firing full salvo at the _Narada_. The hits connected, and a domino-effect of explosions rippled through the already weakened ship… it was destroyed from the inside out.

A few minutes later, both Jim and Spock ran into the bridge. "That little nephew of yours is a wonder kid!"

"I know he is intelligent." the Vulcan Captain said, pressing the com button. "Shinat to Engineering: get us out of here Scotty!"

"You bet yer ass, Captain!"

The _Narada_ broke up, walls ripping. The ship implodes, disappearing in pieces into the black vortex.

Only the _Surak_ was still there…its nacelles flared as the ship tried to make the quantum leap. But there's a big problem: the black hole's now a titanic whirlpool so insanely strong that the _Surak_ is held in place by the gravity, even at warp! She's unable to cut loose

"Are we at warp?" the Vulcan officer asked.

The Russian was again in straight panic. "We are!"

Then the Chief Engineer speaks over the com. "Capt'n, we're trapped in the gravity well! It's got us!

"Push to maximum!" Shinat ordered.

"I'm givin' her all she's got, Capt'n.

"Is there anything you can do?"

The answer the Engineer gives indicates how desperate he is. "If we eject the core and detonate, the blast could be strong enough to push us away but I can't promise anything!"

"Just do everything you can!"

* * *

Scotty slammed the activation panel and the warp core ejected down a tube, like an instant pneumatic release.

The warp core tube launched from the _Surak_ , flying right into the mouth of the vortex. The collision created an insane silent explosion: the black hole lighted up from horizon to horizon, the blast wave whiting out the frame…

The Romulan battle cruiser emerged from the firestorm, jettisoning out into the stars.

Everyone griped tight to their seats with white-knuckles as the blast dissipates… and the crew sits, wide-eyed, trembling... finally, truly safe.

They let out a breath of relief.

They survived!

* * *

 **A week after the battle, San Francisco, Auditorium of Starfleet Academy**

All crewmembers of the _U.S.S. Surak_ had gathered.

Today was the medal ceremony, each of them receiving a medal for performing spotlessly in a very stressful situation.

Both Jim and Spock received the Starfleet Decoration for Gallantry, for showing unlimited bravery and even a will to kill themselves if it meant the safety of their crew.

Sulu received the Starfleet Medal of Commendation, showing leadership and a will to never leave crewmembers behind.

Scotty received a medal of the Legion of Honor, having performed duty as an engineer to get the crew away from a massive vortex whirlpool. The same medal was received by Sopek and Sadzick, as they had increased transporter abilities.

Shinat looked absolutely proud as members of his crew were decorated with the medals they truly deserved, each of them now full officers and assigned to work under him.

The _Surak_ was now the only voyaging flagship Starfleet possessed since the _Enterprise_ hadn't yet made her maiden voyage.

The Vulcan watched as the cadets who had served aboard his ship officially graduated in their red Academy uniforms, now officially Starfleet officers. All of them were gifted their own way, but they could understand and relate to each other. It was what made them a good team.

"Captain Shinat, you have truly surprised us by successfully saving many Vulcan lives and the lives of those on Earth. For this, the Federation Council has decided to award you with the Medal of Valor." the council president spoke.

"It would be an honor to receive."

An aide, a Vulcan aide the blue-eyed Vulcan officer recognized as his own sister T'Alaro, was holding the box. She opened it to reveal the silver medal with the Starfleet insignia on a red ribbon.

"The medal of Valor is awarded to Captain Shinat by Vulcan High Command and Starfleet Command for saving thousands of lives due an early evacuation and a calling to Vulcan Science vessels to pick up the survivors his own ship couldn't harbor. You have shown bravery in stressful situations during this mission repeatedly." the Federation President spoke as he picked up the medal. "We hope you will serve our people much longer and continue your loyal service of peace and value of life."

The medal was pinned in between his previous awarded ones.

The crowd gave him a standing ovation, even the Vulcan delegation.

Shinat found his mother, looking at him with utter pride showing on her features. She was happy for him, and her happiness made him happy.

* * *

The blue-eyed Vulcan just came back from talking to his parents-in-law when he saw his XO walking up to him. "Zorak, what may I do for you?"

"I have come to administer my resignation. I am departing for Romulus in 4 hours." the Romulan replied.

"That is rather unfortunate, please state your reason."

"My wife has given up the fight to live, I need to return home for my children and arrange her burial. I'm sorry, but my family needs me now." the Commander told.

Shinat nodded. "I am very familiar with the concept of losing family, my parents are grieving for my lost sister and her mate."

"I will not fully resign from Starfleet since I do have the intention to return one day when necessary." Zorak raised his hand in the _ta'al_. "Live long and prosper, Captain."

The Vulcan returned the greeting. "Peace and long life, Commander."

* * *

Spock walked around on the shuttle deck after the medal ceremony, his Decoration bouncing a bit as he walked. His eyes spotted an elder Vulcan male, one who felt familiar in mind and soul, but he did not fully recognize it.

Then, the elder male turned around to show his face to the Starfleet officer.

The younger Vulcan stopped in his tracks.

This older person… was him.

"I see you know who I am." the elder spoke.

"You are me." the Starfleet Commander stated.

The two Vulcans locked their dark brown eyes together as the elder spoke once more. "I have made my existence known under the name Selek and my mate as Shanak. We are available if you need advice, I believe our father shall send the contact information as soon as both of us have settled down on the colony."

"You did not come aboard the ship while you knew how to help us." Spock stated.

"If your Shinat is anything like mine, he knows exactly how to do what needs to be done. In my universe, he served as a tactical advisor for several Captains and Admirals. It is how we met, both stationed aboard the _Enterprise_." the elder, Selek, said.

Another older male Vulcan came in view for the younger counterpart as the shuttle doors slid open to reveal him.

This one had lost his left eye, some sort of mechanical pearly white one having replaced it as the flesh around it had been scarred. His right eye was that blue of Terra's oceans, the blue of the water in Vulcan oases. His hair was grey with only a few black hairs of former youth colour.

"My _vaksurik k'diwa_ , it is time." the male told.

"I shall join you soon." Selek told him before turning back to his younger self. "As it would be self-serving to say the farewell words, I shall simply say 'good luck'." and he entered the shuttle to be with his mate.

"How interesting."

* * *

Spock came home to seeing his _katelau_ on the sofa with their _sa-fu_ on the ground playing the old version of Terra's Mah-jongg.

"I take it you have met our counterparts."

The linguist raised his eyebrow. "You know of the encounter."

Blue eyes rose to meet brown. "I was talking to your father when I saw both of them pass by. It was their minds I recognized."

"There is nothing to hide from you, is there?" the younger male of the married pair asked.

The Captain stood up. "I have been to the hospital, to check up on the growth of the child growing in a human surrogate. They used a new technology, combining the cores of our semen, they are from both of us. They are due coming January."

"That is in 5 months. How is the child?"

Shinat smiled, tears of happiness filling his eyes " _T'dahsular s'ka-yu-mur_."

That was the moment Spock fell into his _sa-telsu_ 's arms, it was a moment of bliss and happiness.

They would become parents once again, after so much bad luck with Shath.

"I am so happy, I cannot express how relieved I am that we may expand our family."

"There is no need, I can feel it all through our bond. We shall have two more sons."

* * *

 **14th of January 2259, Earth**

The crewmembers of the U.S.S. Surak had been waiting for hours now.

Each of them had received the alarm that the surrogate carrying their Captain's and Science Officer's children had gone into labor and departed to the Starfleet Hospital where the children would be delivered.

Doctor McCoy and a nurse by the name of Christine Chapel were handling the situation inside the laboring room.

All heard the cries of a woman screaming and two times the cry of a baby.

Nurse Chapel opened up the door and all officers stood up as their Captain entered with two blue bundles in his arms.

"Awe… aren't they cute!" Nyota cooed.

"Those wee lads.. I canna believe these kinda cuties grow out to be computers!"

Shinat let out a deep hearted laugh. "These two won't be, I shall assure you."

The youngest of crew, the Russian, was glowing at the sight of the two babies.

The Captain saw it. "Ensign, would you like to hold one?"

"You are too kind, sir." Chekov replied, blushing.

The blue-eyed Vulcan gave one of the babies to his husband before walking over to the young navigator. "Accommodate your arms the way that a shoulder will lean on one of your arms and a leg on the other. Just like that."

Pavel stared in wonder at the sleeping half-Vulcan child in his arms, cradling the baby close to him as if it was the most precious thing in the entire existence of ten thousand planets and galaxies.

" _красивый_ …" the Russian navigator whispered in his own mother tongue.

T'Leia looked at her brother. " _Sa-kai_ , what are the names of my _sa-baths_?"

"My husband is holding our youngest, Selden. Ensign Chekov is holding Scorus." Shinat replied. "They both carry Spock's clan name, as his clan is more important than mine."

Spock looked up. "We shall have to travel to the Vulcan colony to inform our family matriarch about the new members of the clan."

"The Captain turned to his crew. "Lieutenant Uhura, please inform the necessary members to keep the ship running that we are leaving for Vulcan. Lieutenant Sulu, Lieutenant-Commander Scott, please prepare the ship for take-off.

"Aye sir!" both men called as they saluted.

The blue-eyed Vulcan turned to his Tactical officer. "James, since Commander Zorak has resigned from his position as First Officer to be with his children, I now name you as my new First Officer and the position of Second Officer shall now fall upon Lieutenant-Commander Scott. Do you understand?"

"Loud and clear, Captain."

* * *

 **24th of January 2259, New Vulcan**

 _"This is New Vulcan Space Central, please come in."_ a male voice said through the com as the _Surak_ entered orbit of the planet.

"This is Captain Shinat of the _U.S.S. Surak_ , Romulan _Vastam_ -class Battle cruiser, registered Federation vessel. I request a docking bay near the city of ShiKahr, I have urgent business with Matriarch T'Pau regarding family business within the S'chn T'Gai clan."

 _"Your request is put through." the voice replied. "You may dock at Bay 1, the clan members of S'chn T'Gai are waiting for you."_

Blue eyes directed from the view screen to the stations before him. "Ensign, lock into given coordinates. Lieutenant, careful docking please."

"Understood sir." the Asian pilot said as he worked the controls.

The Captain looked at his First Officer. "Is everything ready?"

"The Yeomen and Ensigns have packed all your necessary belongings to spend the next two weeks with your clan. They're asking if anyone'll be needed to come with you." the new XO replied as he looked on a PADD.

"I will be taking my own family, my nephews and my sister, and Mr. Scott will be tagging along." Shinat replied.

"The company is noted."

* * *

The Romulan Battle cruiser docked safely in Bay one, gravity holding the vessel in place as a bridge stretched out to reach the door on the side.

As said at Space Central, T'Pau and Sarek of the S'chn T'Gai clan were waiting for the company to exit the ship.

The Vulcan crewmembers and the Chief Engineer came out in their duty uniforms.

The family matriarch greeted them with the ta'al. "Welcome home, my grandsons."

Both Shinat and Spock returned the greeting.

The elderly woman's eyes fell on the babies wrapped in blue blankets, one in each of her grandsons' arms. "You have come with new clan members in tow."

"We wish to introduce our sons to the council. Their birth certificates should be registered in the new databanks." the brown eyed mate of the pair said.

"Of course. Please follow me."

* * *

Scotty looked around the new docking bay. It had been carefully constructed in the period of colonizing, which had immediately began after the arrival of all surviving Vulcans that wished to live on the colony.

"I can see you like the architecture." T'Leia said.

The Engineer felt she was rather amused by his wonder. "I'm an engineer, course I love structures. It's relevant to ma job."

"It was built quicker than the old ones, but the cities are slowly building up again."

"It'll never be anymore what it was before."

"No, all shall be rebuilt modernly."

* * *

The group was lead to the council building, built in the old style with several statues guarding the entrance.

The elders, sitting in a half-moon circle at last two meters from the ground, stood up as the group entered the room.

Lady T'Pau went to her place on the council before she addressed the others: "My grandsons have returned to this place with honourable news… we are increasing in numbers."

A male stood up, he was sitting in the middle of the left quarter of the half-moon circle.

Shinat knew the man, it was Elder Fer'at, a man who was very against same-sex bonding.

"Permission to speak, lady T'Pau?"

The matriarch was clearly unamused, but she didn't show. "Go ahead, Elder Fer'at."

"I know you do not like my prejudice against _sa-ka-ashausu_ and _ko-ka-ashausu_ Vulcans, but these members live off planet. Is it wise to let them raise their children with them in space?" the man asked. "We have all witnessed the dangers of being a Starfleet officer."

"You wish their children to be raised on New Vulcan, under authorized observation?" the clan matriarch of S'chn T'Gai did not look less scarier.

"Indeed, that is what I wish." Fer'at replied.

The Starfleet Captain raised his head. "Lady T'Pau, may I speak?"

"You may."

The blue-eyed Vulcan looked directly at the council member standing. "We are all aware of the dangers Starfleet missions bring us all, but we are not leaving our children behind. They would only have vague memories of their parents' faces if we do, and that is not what either of us wishes. We wish to be true parents to our children, we want to be there for them when something occurs in their lives. You do know, just as much as everybody else, that a bond between a parent and their child should be bright and stable."

All other members now looked at Fer'at, but there was clear disapproval in their eyes.

Lady T'Olryn stood up. "Lord Shinat, your logic is sound as it always is. I do disapprove of Elder Fer'at's behavior to you and your mate. Both of you share a deep _sa-telsu_ bond that no other pair has ever shared, your bond is a cherished one. I would claim it to be _t'hy'la_ , but I am rather unsure as I am no healer."

"I thank you with all gratefulness I have, Lady T'Olryn."

"It is of no consequence, my Lord."

The Starfleet Captain raised his eyebrows, he did not understand why the Elder called him like that.

"You shall be brought to the family house in the city, where all survivors who wish to see your sons may see them." another elder, recognized as Shanak.

"Thank you, Elder."

* * *

Lady Amanda looked down upon her newborn grandsons of only 10 days old. "They are truly amazing to look at. They are healthy, I presume?"

"They are. Everything is as it should be." Shinat replied.

Both he and his mother-in-law sat on the soft white sofa clad with soft sheep wool. The Starfleet officer was holding both his sons in his arms.

The brown eyed woman sighed. "I believe you have already heard of your new title?"

"One of the elders called me 'Lord', care to explain what that is all about?" ocean blue locked with the eyes of his mate's mother.

"You have been named a hero by them, since it was you who saved the majority of Vulcan survivors. Everyone now admires you for all that you have done, I believe it was T'Pau who proposed it." Amanda replied.

"I have not received any message of the kind, would you please tell me the full title I have gained through a meeting I was unaware off?"

The woman grinned. "I believe it was… _S'haile ang'jmizn S'chn T'Gai Shinat ashal-dorli_."

Shinat blinked. "I do not say this often, but… What in the name of Hell has happened here?"

His mother-in-law laughed heartily. "Get used to it, you'll be hearing it a lot."

* * *

 **30th of January 2259, ShiKahr**

"He is burning."

Spock nodded, he knew this would be happening soon… Shinat's Time was upon him. His sa-telsu had been feeling off the past 3 days, constantly losing control over his strength and speed… and now a healer had confirmed it to be true.

Amanda squeezed her son's arm. "Will you be careful?"

The half-Vulcan turned to his human mother. "Mother, you know of first-hand experience how violent a Vulcan mating can be. I cannot guarantee it shall be safe."

"Just… try, please." the eyes he'd inherited stared at him with deep worry.

"I cannot promise." and he went into the room his husband had secluded himself in.

The first thing he was hit with was the smell. It was not his husband's usual smell, it were musk pheromones made to attract the mate only.

The smell was delicious to the half-Vulcan, as he smelt the salty sea water of San Francisco Bay mixed with the Delphinium scent of the flowers in their apartment and the scent of library books. It made him feel submissive.

A growl came from the bed, where his naked mate was waking up from a drug induced haze.

Spock immediately went to the ground as the scent hit him more intense. He yearned for the touch of his beloved mate.

The full Vulcan pounced upon him, scenting his neck.

Then, his robes were gone instantly.

The half-breed was thrown on the bed with a big amount of strength. His husband was instantly upon him, moving with speed far above Vulcan standards.

Shinat growled deeper. "You are _mine_! Mine alone!"

"Yes, my _sa-telsu_ , I am yours. Yours in every sense of the word." the brown eyed Vulcan said, moaning at the possessive strong hands on his hips.

The Vulcan Captain pressed his hardness into Spock's hip, causing the younger mate to moan even deeper and louder, stretching his long pale neck to give his mate easy access.

The older mate pressed his body onto his mate's to cover him in his scent to warn others off. "It is time for us to finalize our bond, for _ek'wak'es_."

And then, the double ridged self-lubricating penis was shoved straight into Spock.

The half-Vulcan was glad for that part of their biology, otherwise it would have hurt like a bitch, he was sure it would have been. But right now, the only thing he felt was the fire igniting in his blood and overwhelming pleasure.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is my first attempt writing something in the Star Trek universe. I have read many fanfics for information, but I still don't know if I'm doing this stuff right.**

 **I think Shinat is a Gary Sue, so if you don't like such shit, please leave and don't flame.**

 **A/N: The first movie is cut in two as the plot was too big to put into one.  
**

 **If you have constructive critics, feel free to write a message as PM or review, I welcome both.**

 **\- Artemis Hunter 441**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: A Criminal On The Loose**

* * *

 **8th of February 2259**

Shinat's pon farr had taken quite some days to completely fade, but it was only slightly above the Vulcan average.

Spock purred as his mate massaged all of his sore places, giving his butt extra attention.

"I have been rather vicious, have I?" the Vulcan Captain asked.

" _Ashayam_ , you were in pon farr. It was rather logical for you as your blood was burning."

"It does not set right my actions."

The half-Vulcan tried to sit up and winced at a sudden bolt of pain. "I will have difficulty with sitting for a few days."

The blue-eyed Vulcan sighed. "Well, let's get back to our clan members. I can feel your mother is rather eager to see you again after approximately 8.6 days in seclusion."

"I can feel it too. I believe you shall have to notify your First Officer."

"You are right, _ashal-veh_. I will call him now."

* * *

Sarek directed himself to his wife. "The pon farr has ended, our sons shall come out of seclusion soon."

Amanda sighed of relief. "For that, I'm glad. That Jim Kirk guy has called quite a lot the past few days, had something to do with a loose criminal."

The Ambassador raised an eyebrow. "I believe he is the First Officer aboard Shinat's ship after his Romulan one resigned."

"He did introduce himself as such." the human woman replied.

Just a few seconds later, Shinat came through the door. His hair was a mess, but the rest of him was neat enough for a Vulcan in public. "I need to call my First Officer."

"That guy has bombed us with messages the past few days."

" _Aduna_ … I did not hear a bomb go off."

The Vulcan Captain laughed at the reaction of his father-in-law, who merely raised an eyebrow at the reaction itself.

Amanda just smirked. At least her son-in-law understood human humor.

The blue-eyed Vulcan opened his communicator. "Shinat to Bridge, do you hear me?"

After a few cracking noises, a reply came. _"Kirk here. What the hell was going on? I tried to reach you, but I got that god-damn other Vulcan on the line! Either him or that human woman, she was nice."_

"That were Spock his parents."

There was silence on the other side.

 _"… shit, the Ambassador right? Fuck, I messed up."_

"Do not worry, Vulcans do not hold grudges." Shinat told.

 _"Uhm… I may have cursed at him. In Klingon."_

That made the blue-eyed Vulcan laugh, hard.

* * *

"So… there is a criminal on the loose who is now threatening the Klingons?"

Jim nodded at his captain. "Apparently, his name is John Harrison, an engineering Commander in Section 31. Admiral Marcus filed the warrant."

The Vulcan Captain looked at the pictures and security camera footage with a raised eyebrow.

The male was rather tall, dressed in the standard Starfleet blacks with a dark Belstaff coat. His hair was brushed backwards and kept in place with some type of gel. His eyes were light, but colour changing in the light like an aurora.

"Well, once we have him, I would like to ask him some questions. Be sure to prepare a brig cell, let doctor McCoy physical health tests. I shall prepare for mental ones."

The blonde frowned. "A mental examination? I believe that is not a standard procedure with criminals."

Shinat shook his head. "He killed people of Starfleet Command, agents of Section 31 and made several buildings explode without casualties. I wish to know why, and it is a professional scientific curiosity."

"Oh, yeah. You're also a psychologist." the First Officer said, absent-minded.

"Indeed." the Vulcan Captain said as he looked into the cobalt blue eyes of his First Officer. "What is ailing your mind, James?"

"There are transfer orders, send by Admiral Marcus. The person transferring is my ex, Carol Wallace." the blonde admitted.

The blue-eyed Vulcan nodded. "I shall see to the transfer orders. Prepare for take-off."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Shinat was rather surprised when Scotty called him to the transporter room. He raised his eyebrows at the sight of his alternate counterpart as well as Spock's counterpart. "Ambassador Selek, Elder Shanak, I am surprised to see you."

His own counterpart raised his hand in the _ta'al_. "I have enlisted in Starfleet, as well as my _kaifo_. The Vulcan Council has provided us with documents that should be sufficient to serve as graduation files. It shall allow us to take immediate service on board a Federation Vessel."

The Captain nodded. "I see. I shall notify the Admiralty of a slight change in staff. Shanak, you are the only person beside me who can offer any mental stabilization. We are bringing in a criminal who is perhaps mentally unstable, do you know the regulations?"

"Affirmative, Captain." the elder Vulcan replied as he nodded.

"Then you know what to do. As for Selek, the Science team can use another scientist." and the Vulcan in Command gold went straight to the bridge.

"Keptin on ze Bridge!" Ensign Chekov called as Shinat stepped out of the turbolift.

Lieutenant Uhura looked at her Captain. "Sir, Starfleet Command has ordered to put Commander Harrison to death instead of arrest. The latest report deems him too dangerous to live."

The Vulcan Captain sat down in the chair. "We shall not kill, I have a feeling there is more behind this than the Fleet Admiral has told us. As the Terran saying goes, 'We shall go to the bottom of this'."

The dark skinned communications officer nodded in understanding. "Yes Captain."

"Mr. Chekov, set course to Qo'noS. Mr. Sulu, how much can we handle?"

The Asian pilot turned his chair to face his Captain. "The Vulcans have improved the warp drive technology, we are now capable of reaching warp ten point five."

"Prepare to go into warp 10."

The Lieutenant nodded. "Yessir."

"Course to ze Klingon homevorld laid in." the navigator replied.

"Good. Mr. Sulu, leave when convenient."

And just 8.7 seconds later, the Romulan Battle Cruiser left orbit.

* * *

The landing part, consisting of the captain himself, three male Romulan security guards, Lieutenant Uhura, Commander Kirk and Lieutenant Hendroff, took their places on the transporter.

"Energize!" the Captain ordered and they were beamed down to the coordinates given by the Klingon diplomats where the rogue Starfleet officer was hiding.

They landed near the beginning of a maze made of shipwrecks.

Shinat took out his phaser. "Set phasers to stun, call for reinforcement if you feel necessary."

"Yes sir." his officers replied before the team distributed themselves into the maze.

His officers had split in teams of two, only the Captain was alone in this.

The Vulcan had increased the range on his senses, making it able for him to see and hear from longer distances.

He walked past a small hallway between two ships. Once he was ten meters away from that hallway, he heard someone step out of it. He halted. "Commander Harrison." and Shinat turned around to face the rogue.

The man, Commander Harrison, was disguised in a light grey Belstaff coat and carried a weapon that would normally be carried by two men at once. Through the opening in the hood, greenish blue eyes could be spotted if one looked good.

"Commander Harrison, you are under arrest. You shall be confined aboard my ship and face trail on Earth. Please remove your hood so I can see your face."

The large gun was dropped to the sandy ground and two hands covered in leather gloves removed the hood to reveal the face underneath.

In the dim artificial light, the Vulcan could make out the high cheekbones, the midnight black hair brushed backwards and a strong jawline.

"You are the Captain they sent after me?" the tone coming from the rogue Commander was one of surprised, like he had expected someone else to come.

"My ship was nearby, I am as well responsible for negotiations with the Klingon Empire. Now, I shall take you to my ship and my medical staff shall do regular tests upon your person. You cannot escape a trail."

* * *

The doors whooshed open and various medical staff entered the brig where Romulan security guards had confined the rogue in a cell.

McCoy grunted as he saw the dark and tall officer in the cell. "Nurses, stand ready." He grabbed the metal ring from the corner and made it slightly bigger. "Your arm please."

"Are doctors supposed to be grumpy?" the man behind the force field asked.

The Chief Medical Officer didn't reply, he just inserted the needle and took 50 milliliters of blood from one of the mayor veins in the arm.

The doors slid open again, and an elder Vulcan in medical uniform and the Captain himself entered the brig. "Doctor, please finish up what you need of the prisoner so our new Mind Healer can do my work."

The brown eyed doctor grunted. "You damned hobgoblins!"

The elder raised an eyebrow. "I see this McCoy is just as grumpy."

Shinat was quite amused. "Looks like all Doctor McCoy's are cursed to be grumpy."

Once the medical staff left with everything they needed from the new prisoner, both Vulcans entered the cell door by door.

"What do you want from me?" Harrison asked, his accent British.

"Merely the truth of your deeds." Shanak replied. "We do not wish harm."

The prisoner scoffed. "That's what your Admiral Marcus also said, he too is worth none!"

The Vulcan in Command gold turned enraged. "Marcus… I knew that that bastard was up to something! I never liked his proposed policies, he hates the Klingons."

The greenish blue eyed male looked at the Captain with surprise. "You don't like your own Fleet Admiral? How very interesting."

"Look, whatever Marcus may have caused you, not every Starfleet officer is like him. I am aware of his dirty playing, I know he wishes war with the Klingons, I know he wishes me to fail the negotiations, but I have no proof of his dirty game. Can you give us that evidence?" Shinat asked.

* * *

Khan Noonien Singh had not expected the one and only Vulcan Captain to come and arrest him. He had surely expected Admiral Marcus himself, or one of his minions from Section 31, but not this.

The surprise was surprisingly pleasant, as he was surrounded by Romulans, a species Marcus hated with passion and wished to destroy after he destroyed the Klingons.

The Augment had heard of the Vulcan regularly, of his grand political victories and of his remarkable crew existing of various species. He had never really cared about species at all, everything was meant to be what it was.

And now he looked upon an alien captain and his Mind Healer who was an elder from the same species as he was, the younger enraged about Marcus.

"I believe my mind can give you all you need."

The captain motioned to the elder, who stepped closer to Khan.

The older Vulcan had lost an eye, probably in battle, his eye just as blue as the captain's. "I shall perform a mind-meld, if you would please bring the memories of the Admiral and his treatment of you to the front of your mind, it should not be painful."

Khan closed his eyes. He'd rather not live through the memories again, but he had to if he wished any revenge on the scumbag who tried to take his family away.

The Mind Healer placed his right hand slowly on his face. "My mind to your mind, your thoughts to my thoughts."

And everything else was bright white light, sometime a slight bit of colour.

But it was bright, it was more than he currently deserved after killing so many people in the Eugenics war he and his people had waged on Earth during the 1990ies.

The male Vulcan invading his brain was highly intelligent and dynamic, and productive in his area. He was also experienced in battles, which explained his missing eye.

The hand retracted, cutting the connection.

A blue eye looked at him, revealing a pained emotion. "I am sorry for what he has done to you, I shall see to it that it will not happen again."

And for the first time in his life, the Augment was grateful to a person who wasn't an Augment himself.

* * *

Outside the brig, the two counterparts melded minds to reveal the truth.

"Alright, with that name I can work. Put some scientists to work, I shall send a message to Captain Pike to inform him of the torpedoes."

Shanak nodded at his younger self and went back to the medical wing while Shinat took his command position on the bridge.

"Mr. Sulu, how is she going?"

"Warp 10.2, steady and gaining speed when safe enough to do so." the Asian replied.

Then the Captain turned to his sister. "T'Leia, are all frequencies open to the members of Starfleet Command?"

"Loud and clear." the Vulcan woman replied.

"I need to send a message to Captain Pike, may I use a PADD?"

"Take all you need."

The Vulcan in Command gold stood up and retrieved one of his sister's PADD's to send his message to both Pike and his wife, who were now both Admirals yet still commanding a ship to not miss out any adventure. He wrote the message and searched things about the prisoner in the brig.

Uhura brought her right hand to her earpiece. "Captain!" she shouted.

Shinat looked up from the report, one about the Eugenics war in 1989, to look at his second communications officer.

"We're receiving a message from Admiral Marcus, he wants us to slow down speed and give the prisoner to him."

The Vulcan in Command gold growled low, deadly low. "Do not reply, do not do anything! Ignore it."

The Vulcan in Operations red raised an eyebrow at her brother's rare emotional behavior. "Captain, is there something you know which we do not?"

The Captain stood up, shutting off the PADD. "I am going to do something which is perhaps very stupid, but I am afraid nothing else is possible." and he left the bridge again.

Jim had noticed the way his Captain was off. "Mr. Spock, you have the conn!" and he ran off after the man who commanded the ship. He slipped into the lift just in time before the glass doors closed.

Shinat raised his eyebrow. "Is there a reason you went after me?"

"The bridge crew worries about your behavior. They're asking what made you so violent and ignore the Kill Warrant of the Fleet Admiral." the XO replied.

"Shanak mind melded with our prisoner, it revealed a complete different truth than the reports from Section 31 told us. Fleet Admiral Alexander Marcus is, to use human terms, a dirty playing asshole who deserves to get his ass kicked."

The blonde smiled. "Very harsh words from a man who is usually so calm."

"Even I need relief of stress." the Captain told.

It made the human laugh.

The two officers in Command gold reached the brig after stopping by engineering to retrieve a male officer's duty uniform.

The prisoner, now carrying the name Khan Noonien Singh, stood up. "Captain, back already?"

Shinat entered his override code for the force-field, making it dissolve into nothing as he spoke: "We do not have much time. Please change into this uniform and report to Lieutenant-Commander Scott on the engineering deck. From now on, you are Lieutenant Singh, engineer on board the U.S.S. Surak which is a Romulan Vastam-class Battle Cruiser. As you are familiar with the modern equipment, I believe you shall have no problems to adapt in the crew. For all, I think you can find it quite well with my Romulan engineers."

"You're most kind, Captain." aqua eyes were focused on the Vulcan. "I don't see you for an idiot, so I believe you know of my past."

The blue eyes of the alien were looking straight into the eyes of the British talking Augment as he put the duty uniform in the man's arms. "I indeed know who and what you are. I secured your people, if we get out of here alive, we can get them out of their sleep and they may adapt to modern society."

"Do you know what you are proposing?"

"I know it all, Mr. Singh. If your mind is correct, you and your people deserve a second chance. Now, please report to Engineering."

"Yes, Captain." the Augment's eyes not leaving Jim's posture until the door closed.

Jim raised an eyebrow. "Just what was that?"

"I have no answer on his behavior yet, James."

"Stop calling me that!"

* * *

Lieutenant-Commander Scott was remarkably kind and extremely dynamic, very much like the Captain himself. It was a shame he was already seeing someone.

Khan also met the Captain's two nephews and the Captain's 5-year-old son.

The nephews were Ensigns in the Engineering section, but both were in for a promotion to Lieutenant once this mission was done.

The son was an intelligent young boy, already understanding various areas of science and engineering, he also spoke Standard, both Golic and High Vulcan, Romulan and Klingon. The short time he spoke with the Augment, he spoke of his dream to follow in his aunt's footsteps to become a Communications officer.

The aqua-eyed genetically modified male was currently looking at the technologies and weaponry this Romulan ship possessed, which was rather advanced when compared to the technology he encountered in Section 31.

"Lieutenant Singh, all going fine?" another engineer asked. This one was a Romulan male and native to the technologies aboard the _Surak_.

"I never encountered this type of weapon before, and here I thought Section 31 was advanced. Looks like Romulan technologies are even more advanced." Khan told.

The Romulan Ensign smirked. "It's combined technologies of both the Vulcan Science Academy and the Romulan Technological Institute, we're proud species and we cherish our friendship and working relationship. We are thankful for Captain Shinat to have forged the alliance we lost."

"You make him sound like a very noble man." the Augment stated.

"He is. If you can trust anyone with your problems, it's him. He's also a known psychologist within Starfleet."

That got the aqua eyed male's eyebrows raised.

So many of crew blindly trusted their leader, a man involved in multiple things so complex. The man himself was also complex, he had many layers in his personality.

"Would you help me examine these weapons? I'd rather not fail the Captain who's shown me such compassion."

"No one here wants to fail the Captain. Alright, we must sit down first, explaining all of this may take a while."

* * *

"Admiral Pike sends his regards, all the torpedoes have been examined and the bodies have been removed. There have been counted 71 confined Augments, they're in the lab to revive from their sleep." Lieutenant Uhura told as she received the message from Starfleet Command Channels.

"Barnett reported outgoing ships heading to intercept Admiral Marcus and bring him to justice for his deeds." T'Leia reported.

"If we reach Earth, we should be fine." Jim told.

Shinat sighed. "Lieutenant Sulu, what is our status on the ship transporting Marcus?"

"We're keeping the same distance at warp 5 while they are at warp 8." the answer came smugly.

The Captain laughed. "I knew Romulan-Vulcan technologies were way above Section 31."

"Ve may conclude zat wiz security, sir." the Ensign at the navigation station said. He was just as joyful as ever.

Yet suddenly, an incoming call came on screen.

"Sir, something is invading our communication frequencies, we cannot longer hold control!" T'Leia called.

The person jamming their control system came on screen. It was Admiral Marcus.

 _"Captain Shinat, you've been extremely lucky. But your luck is running out now."_

"Admiral Alexander Marcus, what a surprise." the Vulcan in command was absolutely sarcastic, everybody heard it.

 _"You have something which is mine. Hand over the prisoner and I shall spare your crew."_ the Fleet Admiral sounded rather serious, as if he could destroy a Romulan Battle Cruiser like the Surak with exceptional technologies and advanced weaponry.

"Mr. Khan Noonien Singh is not yours and he shall never be. And by the way, Admiral, you are now arrested for attempting mingling with ongoing negotiations between a chosen Federation representative and the Klingon Ambassadors." Shinat said, blue eyes cold and staring at the large view screen.

 _"You don't have the proof."_ Marcus said, anger level raising.

"I have. I have Khan, I have a Mind Healer confirming his stories and my own written reports to Admiral Barnett and Admiral Pike." the cerulean alien eyes grew even colder and it felt like the temperature on the bridge dropped at least to -5 Celcius.

 _"You are lying, bluffing!"_ the Admiral spat, his eyes filled with fury.

"Vulcans cannot lie and bluff is illogical."

Then, both ships were pulled out of warp speed by a Vulcan Science vessel which was accompanied by various Starfleet vessels.

 _"Admiral Marcus, you have violated the Starfleet Code on several occasions."_ a voice said through the com, it was Admiral Barnett. _"Not only have you tried to interfere with ongoing negotiations between respected representatives, but you have also threatened to destroy a preserved intelligent living race based on prejudices of the 20th and 21st century. You shall face justice in private session before a public justification."_

Commander Kirk smirked, that would wipe that self-absorbed smile off the Admiral's face.

And it did.

Marcus was visibly turning extremely pale at the words, he had been very so very careful. This everything was the fault of that Vulcan Captain! Never trust Vulcans, they always stab in your back because it is logical to do.

"Thank you, Admiral Barnett." the Vulcan said.

 _"Don't mention it, we're glad we can finally prove all about the people sabotaging missions and messages."_ Barnett said.

"I'm glad I could help." and the transmission ended. The Captain turned to the Asian pilot.

Hikaru Sulu smiled. "Back to Earth, sir?"

"Indeed. Steady as she goes, Mr. Sulu, warp 7." Shinat replied.

"Yes sir!"

And once more, the _Surak_ travelled the last lightyears it was away from Earth while the other vessels dealed with the arrest of the Fleet Admiral.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is my first attempt writing something in the Star Trek universe. I have read many fanfics for information, but I still don't know if I'm doing this stuff right.**

 **I think Shinat is a Gary Sue, so if you don't like such shit, please leave and don't flame.**

 **If you have constructive critics, feel free to write a message as PM or review, I welcome both.**

 **\- Artemis Hunter 441**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Prosecution of Alexander Marcus**

* * *

 **20th of February 2259**

It wasn't meant for civilian ears yet, but the news of Marcus's betrayal and upcoming court martial had leaked out and spread like a wildfire.

Dr. McCoy looked outside the window of the Admiral's office the senior staff was currently in. The whole street was filled with civilians and reporters of various news channels. "This doesn't look like we'll be done quickly. There's a whole crowd of those reporters down there!"

Admiral Barnett and Pike looked at the Captain, who was the only one sitting in a chair.

"Are you ready?" Barnett asked.

The Vulcan looked up, straight into the eyes of the brown skinned Admiral. "There is no other way, and someone has got do it." and he stood up, straightening the grey vest of his dress uniform.

"Then let's get down there."

The two Admirals took the Vulcan Captain with them to the main entrance of the building where a podium had been built for officers to stand on and answer questions of the press.

On each side of the stand, three security officers were sitting. All six of them were Romulans in grey dress uniforms.

Shinat stepped on the podium, hands clasped behind his back before he spoke into the microphone. "I understand all of you have your questions, and I shall try to answer them with the best of my abilities."

An attractive blonde woman stepped forward, eager to ask the first question. "Captain, when did Starfleet become aware what Admiral Marcus was doing?"

"Many high ranking officers already had their suspicions when the first negotiations with the Klingons began, various first missions to Qo'noS resulted in insulted Klingons and various bar fights with Klingon crew. Somehow, there had been messed with the provided Universal Translators that could be traced back to activity of Section 31. After that, we stopped using those translators and negotiations were translated by those who were able to speak Klingon."

A male reporter stepped forward. He was rather short, but quite attractive with his brown curls and green eyes. "Sir! What mistake did Admiral Marcus make?"

The Vulcan looked at the male. "After we stopped using the translators, Marcus stumbled upon the crew of the Botany Bay, the 72 Augments who survived the Eugenics War. He revived their leader, Khan Noonien Singh, and made use of his intelligence and capability to adapt. This only worked due the fact that Marcus threatened to kill his crew and family. A Vulcan who was recently assigned to my crew performed a mind meld to confirm his story. It has proven to be true."

"Sir! What does this mean to the new reputation Starfleet has? How are you dealing with it?" this time, a bashful redhead asked the question. She looked like a gossip reporter.

"We shall need to clean out all of Starfleet's officers, from Admiral to 1st year Cadet, on any signs of corruption. This shall be done by an independent research facility on Remus that is closed off for Starfleet to enter."

"Captain, what is going to happen to Admiral Marcus?"

Blue eyes closed before they opened again to face the crowd before him. "The Admiral shall face justice as it is. There shall be a court martial where he faces the Council of the United Federation of Planets which all Starfleet officers shall attend."

* * *

 **25th of February 2259, Council room**

All seats in the round room were filled with Starfleet officers and Cadets all wearing their respective uniforms that came with their respective ranks.

The chosen representatives of all Federation Planets were sitting in the center of the room at a half-circle table, a small podium with two speaking stations on it.

The Federation President stood up. "Today we have come together for the court martial of former Fleet Admiral Alexander Marcus, who has been accused of decaying the negotiations with the Klingons for the sake of a war. Defense, what have you to say on this?"

Marcus's lawyer was an attractive leggy blonde, a rather young thing to be fair. "Mr. Marcus has been unjustly accused, I plea for him to go free."

"Prosecutor, what is your plea?"

The prosecutor was a Romulan, vaguely resembling Shinat's previous XO. "Hard evidence has proven this man's guilt and we have various witnesses to our disposal who shall confirm every piece of evidence. I plea for long life jail."

"We have a list of witnesses, bound to tell the truth. The first we call forward, is Lieutenant Khan Noonien Singh, formerly known as Commander John Harrison within Section 31, currently an engineering crew member on board the U.S.S. Surak."

Khan slowly raises from his place in the crowd where he was sitting with the other engineering crew of the _Vastam_ -class vessel. He walked down the stairs to the first stand, facing the Council's faces.

The President looks at him. "You are bound to tell the truth, Mr. Singh, do you understand your duty to justice?"

"I do." the Augment replied, his eyes sad.

"Prosecutor, you may ask questions."

The black haired Romulan rose up and walked to the front. "Lieutenant, please tell us about your experiences in Section 31."

The aqua-eyed male sighed. "I… will start at the beginning. I was revived from my cyro-sleep by Admiral Marcus. Apparently, he needed my warrior's mind, my mind. I… was pursued to build an arsenal of various weapons and a ship that was dubbed the _Vengeance_. It was that, or my family would be killed."

"Who do you regard as your family?" the prosecutor was looking at him with sympathy as if he knew what he was going through.

"My fellow Augments, who are in cyro-sleep." Khan replied.

The Romulan nodded and turned to the council. "I have no more questions for this witness, mister President."

"Defense, you may ask your questions to the witness."

The blonde stood up and walked to the front. "Mister President, I question the liability of this witness. He's a criminal and biased to the roots of his existence."

"What do you propose, madam Lester?" the Vulcan Ambassador asked.

"We shall go on to the next witness, and ignore the testimony of this one."

Lady T'Pau shook her head. "All witnesses have to be heard and taken seriously. And the next witness is the Mind Healer who performed the mind meld on Mr. Singh. Elder Shanak, please step forward and take thy place."

The elder Vulcan rose and stepped forward as the Augment went back to his seat, he too was dressed in a grey Starfleet dress uniform. He greeted the Council with the _ta'al_.

"Defense, you may take turns first."

"Mr. Shanak, who gave you the orders to mind meld with the criminal?" miss Lester asked. She was clearly furious, but none of that could be heard in her voice.

"It was Captain Shinat of the _U.S.S. Surak_ , he wished to know the motives for all Mr. Singh had done. It was professional curiosity that drove him, both as a commanding officer and a psychologist." Shanak replied, staring straight forward.

"I was unaware the Captain had a degree in psychology."

"His graduating papers shall confirm it, as well as his personal councilor Vice Admiral Barnett, he followed both the Command track and the medical psychology track. It is unusual, even for a Vulcan, to have two sets of graduation papers." the Elder Vulcan raised an eyebrow. He had expected the woman to have done her homework on the witnesses called to stand. In his universe, Janice Lester had been much smarter than this.

"Prosecutor S'TArgelian tr'Tei, do you have questions for this witness?" the President asked as the female lawyer went back to her place beside Marcus, who began whispering things in her ear.

"I have, sir." the Romulan prosecutor replied as he stood up. "Mr. Shanak, how would you describe Captain Shinat?"

"The Captain is most generous to his crew, he inspires loyalty and rewards hard work. I believe everyone would call him kind and compassionate, a very human being. Yet I am not so reliable as I have only recently be assigned to the crew as a psychologist." the Elder replied.

S'TArgelian truned back to the council. "I have no further questions for this witness."

Then suddenly, Marcus's lawyer stood up. "Mister President, my client has something to say. I insist he may talk."

"Very well, proceed." the President said, though he didn't trust it.

Marcus stood up. "I have received reports from officers on board the _U.S.S. Surak_ , claiming to have seen intimate interaction between Khan Noonien Singh and the Captain of said ship, Captain Shinat."

People in the crowd gasped and began whispering.

Shinat raised his eyebrow, this was just ridiculous.

"You claim that they're having an affair?" the President himself raised an eyebrow too.

"Vulcans are known to be attracted to intelligent minds, it is not impossible. Also, the Captain is a confirmed homosexual, he flirted with many back in his Academy days! And the Augments were not known to have preferences."

The President's face had turned blank. "Lady T'Pau, as Captain Shinat is a Vulcan, you have the word."

"If anything like this has occurred, I would have heard word from my grandson Commander Spock about his husband's infidelity." the Vulcan woman replied. "Captain Shinat is a reliable specimen of the Vulcan species. I can guarantee his fidelity."

The President sighed in relief. "Good, I would have hated to prosecute such a fine officer."

Marcus clenched his jaw and sat down again.

"The council will read through all testimonies and shall reach a verdict in two days."

The assembly was dismissed.

All officers rose from their seats and left the auditorium.

* * *

Once outside, Jim let out a deep breath, he had sit through the entire session with a heavy heart. "I'm glad this is over."

McCoy nodded. "You have no idea kid, I was almost exploding when Marcus accused the Captain of infidelity! More of the crew were ticking time bombs after that accusation."

"That T'Pau woman was scary as hell, am I glad she's Shinat's grandma-in-law!" the XO of the _U.S.S. Surak_ exclaimed.

"You're no different from any other crew member, kid." The country doctor said as they followed the flow of officers out of the large council building.

* * *

Scotty looked at Khan while holding T'Leia's hand. "Are ye holding up?"

"I am doing fine, Mr. Scott. But I do experience nervousness, I don't wish to lose my crew." the former criminal replied.

"No Capt'n wants that, I believe the Vulcans would call it 'logic of emotion and devotion'." the Scotsman pointed out.

T'Leia looked at the Augment. "You should not worry, I am sure that Lady T'Pau will ensure punishment for Marcus."

"How well do you know her?" Khan asked.

The Vulcan woman smiled. "She is the Captain's mother-in-law as you may have heard, she is also the highest matriarch within our society and therefore everybody knows her. Lady T'Pau is loyal to her family, the children the Captain has with Commander Spock are the clan's only descendants due the fact that Ambassador Sarek's brother Silek is sterile and Commander Spock's brother Sybok was executed when we were younger, the reason itself is only known to the Elder council, Ambassador Sarek and Captain Shinat."

"That sounds like deep family problems. I hope that that Ambassador you talk about accepted his son's sexuality." the Augment said.

The communication's officer shrugged her shoulders. "It was hard for him to accept, but he knew Shinat would provide the family with offspring."

"For the first time in my life, I am glad to serve under someone with influential bonds."

The Chief engineer laughed. "Ye have no idea laddie, we all hold tha Capt'n in high regard, even those keepin' it unspoken."

* * *

Hikaru looked at the young navigator as they left the building, following everybody else. "How many days of shore leave do we have left?"

"I believe ve have anozer zree weeks." the Russian replied.

The helmsman sighed in relief. "Time enough to be a while with my family and take care of my garden back home! Hey Pavel, care to join me? Ben and Demora will like you."

"I can't, my parents are vaiting for me in St. Petersburg. Maybe next time."

"Sure Pasha, good luck back in Russia."

* * *

Shinat watched his family reuniting for what might be the last chance they got before the preparations for their five year mission began. He sighed deeply.

"Are you frustrated?" a familiar voice asked.

The Vulcan Captain turned around to find his counterpart standing a few feet behind him. He sighed. "Slightly. I just wish we didn't have to leave for a few more weeks. The time is going rather fast for us."

"I can only imagine, you just returned from quite a hectic few months with the Narada Incident. It would wear any captain out, that I can guarantee you." Shanak told.

"Spock mentioned you were a tactical advisor, what did you do on the Enterprise?" the younger asked.

"The James Kirk of my universe was a trouble maker, he was not immune to distractions, especially when there were women in the game." one blue eye directed at the Captain. "I gave Jim advice to distance himself from various women who could mean trouble to the ship and crew. Once we had Kodos and his daughter on board, the daughter wished to kill Jim after she had seduced him."

"Kodos? Governor of Tarsus IV and nicknamed 'The Executioner'?" Shinat raised an eyebrow at that. That would mean that…

"Indeed, Jim was on Tarsus." the former advisor said, his voice regretting it.

"By the gods, witnessing a massacre scars you for life. No wonder he hated Starfleet so much before Chris recruited him, his dad got killed and they were too late to save people from dying of hunger." two blue eyes looked down. "I wish I could take it away."

"I too wished to do that to my Jim, being a survivor is not easy."

"It never really is."

* * *

 **1st of March 2259**

 _"The verdict is final. As off today, former Fleet Admiral Alexander Marcus has been dishonorably discharged and put in prison for life, his crimes being irreparable and brought trauma to many. Vulcan Healers have confirmed that the mind of the former Admiral is disorganized and volunteered to help out. If this proposal has been accepted by the UFP Council is unclear, no information has been brought out and no source may provide us of any news surrounding this new progress_." – Official UFP News Channel

* * *

 **4th of March 2259**

 _"It has been confirmed that the_ U.S.S. Surak _will soon leave on their first 5 year mission through uncharted space. Captain Shinat confirmed this at the press conference this morning. The first months of his new mission shall be spend on Qo'noS to achieve further progress in the negotiations with the Klingon Empire."_ – Official UFP News Channel

* * *

 **6th of March 2259**

 _"All 71 Augments who were previously in statis since the day the Eugenics War ended, have been revived from their sleep and offered a crash course on all United Federation rules surrounding military service in Starfleet. Several of them have taken it upon themselves to become engineers, scientists and security officers. Their former leader, Khan Noonien Singh, has been officially stationed on board the_ U.S.S. Surak _as a Lieutenant in the engineering department."_ – Starfleet NC 0049

* * *

 **7th of March 2259**

 _"Commander James Tiberius Kirk, First Officer on board the_ U.S.S. Surak _, has been spotted various times hanging around the flat apartment of his Captain and fellow Commander. Is this a part of the mission preparations or is something else going on between the Captain and his XO?"_ – San Francisco Dep. of _National Enquirer_

* * *

 **11th of March 2259**

 _"The ship which Admiral Marcus had built for him as a prominent warship has been reported destroyed, various Starfleet members reported this. It happened in the shipyard of Riverside Iowa, where Starfleet engineers tore the ship apart and collected various parts for re-use in Starfleet ships."_ – Starfleet NC 0049

* * *

 **13th of March 2259**

 _"Exclusively! Interview with Madame Madeleine Wallace-Marcus and Doctor Carol Marcus, wife and daughter of former Admiral Alexander Marcus. Page 3."_

 _"Interview with Admiral Christopher Pike and Admiral Irene Nogura on Pike's promotion from Rear Admiral to Fleet Admiral. Page 15."_

 _"Pictures of Lieutenant-Commander Montgomery Scott, Chief Engineer of the_ U.S.S. Surak _, spotted together with Lieutenant T'Leia, his best friend's sister and Chief Communications Officer. What is going on between the two of them? Page 28."_

 _"Reflection on the newest scientific paper of Amanda Grayson. Page 22."_

\- Various headlines in the exclusive edition of _National Enquirer_

* * *

 **19th of March 2259**

 _"The_ U.S.S. Surak _will take off around approximately 1439 hours, without delay. All crew members have reported to Starfleet that they are ready for take-off, including the senior bridge staff who have been wrapped up in preparations and various briefings the past week. Their voyage will include many Klingon colonies, negotiations with new found warp-capable civilizations and visits to the Romulan capitol Krocton Segment."_ – Official UFP News Channel


	11. Chapter 11

**This is my first attempt writing something in the Star Trek universe. I have read many fanfics for information, but I still don't know if I'm doing this stuff right.**

 **I think Shinat is a Gary Sue, so if you don't like such shit, please leave and don't flame.**

 **If you have constructive critics, feel free to write a message as PM or review, I welcome both.**

 **This chapter is set in the mirrorverse, and it's quite fucked up if you ask me.  
**

 **R & R!**

 **\- Artemis Hunter 441**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Of Our Dark Reflections**

* * *

It began only 7 months into their mission, a few days after their departing from the last Klingon colony. It was quite sudden that the Captain fell ill and had to be confined in quarantine quarters behind the doors of Sickbay.

Commander Kirk took command for as long as his Captain was in such a state.

"It's some sort of self-induced coma, probably got something to do with that Vulcan voodoo shit. Still hear him in your mind, Commander?" the doctor asked after a full examination.

"His mind is too far gone from consciousness, it feels like he is in some other dimension." Spock replied.

McCoy raised an eyebrow. "Is such a thing even possible?"

"Various national Klingon flowers are capable of inducing coma, but only one specific flower can induce one as heavy as this one." Shanak told. "That flower is sacred and grows in dilithium crystal caves. It is capable of transporting one's mind into a different universe where they are able to learn of alternations."

"So… the hobgoblin's mind has gone to a different universe?" the country doctor asked.

The Mind Healer nodded. "Indeed. As the flower he received was mildly strong, I suspect he will be in this state for approximately 8 hours, 42 minutes and 27.3 seconds."

Jim sighed. "Well, we'll have to wait until he wakes up then."

* * *

He was very dizzy and he knew he wasn't in his own bed. This bed was much softer. Also, there was a head on his chest.

The blue eyed Vulcan looked down to see the peaceful face of his husband… no, not his, but another counterpart. His Spock didn't have a beard, neither did he himself have one, but in this strange world he did!

He detangled himself from the figure that was his husband in this world and stood up to find the bathroom, which was in the appropriate place on board a _Sovereign_ -class Heavy Explorer. Apparently, he was the Captain of that beautiful baby.

Shinat found a mirror to look at his reflection. And what he saw, was a shock to him.

There was a scar on his right eye, a sword slash diagonal from the middle of his fore head to the middle of his right cheek. Multiple scars adorned his upper chest and lower arms and a long gash on his left side was healing. His hair was long, falling down in waves over his shoulders and reaching a quarter on his back. And then the facial hair, it was thick and black and covered every inch of skin below his nose except for the skin that was 0,0 to 0,7 centimeters below his bottom lip.

It was strange to see himself like this, completely different from what he was used to see.

Then again, this was some parallel universe where he lived like this. _How interesting…_

Aside from his alternate appearance, he saw the symbol of Earth with a sword going down from above as a graffiti painting on the wall.

 _'I need to find out how long I am going to be in here, universal alternations can be a very bad thing…'_

* * *

Back in the bedroom, the alarm clock went off to awake the Spock of this universe.

The bed still felt warm, so his mate was still around. Light entered the bedroom from the bathroom, which meant the Captain was in there.

Spock shut off the alarm and rose up, making his way to the closet. He laid out his husband's duty uniform before entering the bathroom himself.

The man he married was taking care of his personal hygiene, brushing his teeth and washing away the worry of his face. It was the usual morning ritual.

The dark eyed Vulcan wrapped his arms around his lover's muscled abdomen, nuzzling his shoulder blades and kissing the battle marks on them. It was a possessive gesture, then again Vulcans were very possessive of what was theirs. "I have laid out your uniform on our bed, I will check on our children."

The other male laid his arms on his. "When can I see them?"

"Whenever you wish, _ashau_." Spock replied. " _Taluhk nash-veh k'dular_."

"I too, cherish thee." was replied by the man he bonded too.

The Commander left his Captain in peace and put on a blue morning robe before stepping out of the door, walking to the children's bedroom.

Once the door was opened, he was greeted by the three faces of his children. Three pairs of curious eyes looked at him, one pair were his eyes while the other two pairs were just as bright blue as the eyes of the man he cherished so much.

"Father, how will our day be?" the boy with dark eyes asked.

"Hardly eventful, Mestral. How are your studies coming along?" the bearded Vulcan asked, looking down at his son with a fond expression.

"I am currently covering the Evolution of Command and Interspecies Affairs aboard Imperial vessels." the young Vulcan replied.

Spock nodded. "Good work. Arm yourself if you leave this room and do not let your brothers out, they cannot defend themselves against the men that wish to kill the Captain's children."

"Yes father, I shall be careful."

The parent leaned down to kiss his son's forehead. He had gotten an implant uterus to carry his husband's children by himself, not trusting any surrogates. His pregnancy with Mestral hadn't gone so smooth, he only wished the best for his most precious jewel.

"Your father and I shall be on the bridge if you need us."

* * *

Spock did wonder about his husband's new behavior, it was like his mind had totally changed. Also, their telepathic link was wrong. It felt like something had switched the minds of two different personas.

The Commander received memories of a crew that was alike, but not the same in personality, appearance and relation to the Captain. For example, the person currently occupying the Captain's brain was another Captain Shinat, married to the Commander Spock in his reality, but he wasn't married to anyone else.

It was very strange to know there was a universe where the Terran Empire was a peaceful organization, yet not impossible as this other mind came from such an universe.

Lieutenant Uhura walked up to the Captain's chair, PADD in her hands with a file from the transmission intercepting department of the ship. "Captain, I'll be needing your signature as a confirmation."

Shinat took the file from her, careful to avoid her hands. He began reading instead of instantly signing it. "Lieutenant, I haven't heard of any Romulan message being intercepted 55 minutes ago. How am I supposed to sign something I have no knowledge of?"

The statement shocked the bridge, the Captain usually did not ask questions.

"Uh… it's a regularity sir." Uhura replied with wide eyes.

'Fascinating… it seems like he is the exact opposite of their own Captain. It's like… a mirror image.'

"I cannot remember such regularities, and I do not make mistakes. Send the translation of that message to my personal PADD. If you would excuse me." and he left the bridge with a grace which none of the crew had seen before.

The tactical officer, the Captain's other partner in marriage, walked up to Spock. "I've never seen Shinat act like that, what is going on?"

"Perhaps we should follow him and ask." the Vulcan suggested.

Jim nodded. "Let's do that."

* * *

The two Imperial officers found their Captain on the holodeck, watching the ceremonial pictures of both his marriages, his decorations by the Emperor.

"You have been behaving differently." Spock stated.

Shinat closed his eyes. "This body may belong here, but my mind does not. I do not remember such violence, only peace."

"I noticed. I believe the crew has too, which is incredibly dangerous."

"It was a dilithium-based flower that must have switched minds with my counterpart. A same flower will return the minds to their rightful bodies." the Captain told.

Jim looked worried. "Is that truly the only solution?"

"Yes. Why is that?" the Vulcan in command gold asked.

The tactical officer looked nervous. "The only flowers can be found in the Imperial storage, only the Emperor has access to them, and the only wild ones grow on Tarsus II, the Augment colony."

"Which is the less dangerous option?" Shinat asked.

"Tarsus II."

"Then we set course to Tarsus II, no questions asked."

* * *

Indeed, no one asked questions, through all of them did raise an eyebrow at their Captain's order to change course.

 _'The Augments were revived only a small year ago by several young Ensigns on board the_ I.S.S. Vengeance _under Captain Robert April that desired to live in peace instead of war. More higher ranking officers wished to kill the Augments for their tree-hugging lifestyle, but the Captain reminded them that these were men and women out of their time, they needed time to adjust to a new society. This is how Tarsus II, an overall mountain planet with stretched deserts and rough forests, became colonized by 72 Augments. The last check-up the tree-huggers was 7 months ago, 3 months after the drop-off. This check-up was done by a Vulcan Science Vessel the_ D'Kyr _under command of Commander Stonn. No attempts to contacts have been made afterwards. Neither do the Vulcans share why they warn off Imperial ships to approach the colony for check-ups. Investigation on this matter is in hands of Imperial Advisor and Strategist Alexander Marcus.'_

"We're entering planet orbit, sir." Kirk replied.

"Standard procedure." the Vulcan ordered before he stood up from the Captain's chair. "Commander Spock, you have the conn."

Sulu took a step forward to face his Captain. "A team of security officers has been arranged, they are standing by."

Shinat shook his head. "There is something I have to do by myself. And I am Vulcan, I can handle myself. As you know, these Augments are 'tree-huggers', they do not kill." and he stepped inside the turbo lift, alone, and went down to the transporter room.

The Vulcan choose random coordinates, coordinates the Vulcan Science Vessel had used too. And he beamed himself down to planet surface.

* * *

As the texts on the planet provided, there were big rocky mountains, various wild-growing forests and big areas of sand. The temperature was slightly colder than a Vulcan would feel comfortable with, but it was good enough at the moment.

He went on his way.

This planet was supposed to have wild growing dilithium-based flower, the same flower that brought him to this universe.

Out of the blue, a whole lot of wooden spears were aimed at his chest, sides and back. The people holding them dressed in browns and oranges.

"State your business, _Captain_." one of them hissed.

"I seek to speak with thy leader. My mind is in the wrong body, only the stronghold of a dilithium-based flower can return me to my own universe."

Abruptly, the spears were retracted.

"Khan is waiting for you." another spoke.

Shinat was lead to a large cave in a mountain's base, the rocks still pointy from recent carving out the place.

Deeper inside was a circle area, a man with long black hair sitting in a point of a star engraved in the ground.

"Captain Shinat of the _I.S.S. Intruder_ , we've been expecting you."

"One of your sisters informed me of it."

Greenish blue eyes opened up. "I am Khan Noonien Singh."

"I recognized you. And for your information, I am Captain of the _U.S.S. Surak_ in another universe."

"Mirror minds were switched due the dilithium flowers, and now you wish to return to your rightful universe."

The Vulcan nodded. "That is indeed what I desire."

"We can give you a single flower to return you, but we want something in return."

"What is it that you want from me?" Shinat asked.

"Your peaceful state of mind."

The Vulcan raised an eyebrow. "You all want that?"

Khan looked at him. "I can lead my people to such a state, mind melding with me will be enough."

"To that, I am not adverse to." and he reached out with his hand. The Captain found Khan's psi points and murmured the words. "My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts."

This Khan's mind was very bright and peacefully organized. There was no danger to his own mind, so he slowly pushed all the lessons he learned on Vulcan in the ways of Surak into the Augment's mind. Every bit of information was eagerly absorbed into the brightness of the mind, there was no difficulty in the meld.

Once the transference was done, Shinat pulled out.

"Thank you, Captain Shinat. We're thankful for your guidance."

"It is the least I could do."

An Augmented woman came to them. She was carrying a box that held the dilithium based flower. "This is for you, as was promised."

"I am glad you kept your promise. If you would excuse me, I need to return to my own universe." and the Vulcan walked out of the cave, the box underneath his arm.

Once back in the sun, his communicator bleeped.

"Shinat here."

"Captain, High Officer Marcus has caught word of your beam down to planet Tarsus II, he wants you dead!" it was Jim speaking to him.

"Where is that bastard."

"Somewhere down the-" and the connection was cut off, probably by someone not wanting him to know the answer.

Then, phasers were fired at him from various directions.

Shinat ducked the shots and run as fast as he could to the forest part of the large field, but Section 31 officers stopped him there.

"It's been a time since we saw each other." it was Marcus.

"Unfortunately, we meet again." the Captain slowly turned his head to see how the Marcus of this universe looked like.

And just like all high ranking officers, Marcus was covered in battle scars. His hair was even more grey than it had been in his own universe.

"Captain Shinat, in name of the Terran Empire, you are arrested for conspiracy against the Emperor and trying to overthrow him. You have all rights to stay silent."

"Not going to work." and the Vulcan threw the knives hidden in his belt and boots. Now only he and officer Marcus were the ones standing in the sand.

"It's no use, I have your crew under control."

"Then you don't know the true me."

As quick as he was, Shinat opened the box with the flower. And the last thing of his vision in that universe, was Marcus being blown up by a photon torpedo falling from the sky.

* * *

Blue eyes were opened once again, meeting the sight of Doctor McCoy leaning over him.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, what was all that shit?"

"It turns out there are even more universes than I originally thought. In this universe, everything is a mirror of what I just witnessed." the Captain replied as he slowly sat up. "I hope my mirror counterpart reached it back to his body."

McCoy sighed. "What did you do?"

"I beamed down to the Vulcan colony, it was safer to locate a dilithium flower there than in a locked down storage in the center of a human ruled Empire."

"Goddamnit! That's something else!"

"I would not use those words, but yes, I do agree with you."

"Fuckin' green-blooded hobgoblin that you are!"


	12. Chapter 12

**This is my first attempt writing something in the Star Trek universe. I have read many fanfics for information, but I still don't know if I'm doing this stuff right.**

 **I think Shinat is a Gary Sue, so if you don't like such shit, please leave and don't flame.**

 **If you have constructive critics, feel free to write a message as PM or review, I welcome both.**

 **This chapter is written for Pride Month, to remind that we can be whoever we want. I forgot to update last month due a lot of tests and stress for that test, but my summer break's drawing near. So I might be able to finish this story before my next school year starts.  
**

 **R & R!**

 **\- Artemis Hunter 441**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Concept of Homophobia**

* * *

The _Surak_ travelled further into uncharted area of space, going where no man has gone before under a constructed motto by First Officer Kirk: "To boldly go where no man has gone before!"

"Lieutenant, are there any planets nearby?" the Captain asked once they entered the edge of a new solar system.

"Four of the six are inhabited, it's a planet cluster." Sulu replied.

"Spock, can the species be identified? Are they intelligent lifeforms?"

The science officer looked on the readings of his stations as the scanners worked. "The inhabitants are carbon-based lifeforms with quite an industrialized society. I believe they are capable of building starships."

"Excellent, I believe it would be a good moment for First Contact. Do you agree?"

Uhura raised her hand. "With all due respect, sir, shouldn't we inform Starfleet Command of our findings of yet another space voyaging species?"

"A valuable argument, Lieutenant, yet there is a flaw in your logic." Shinat told. "Their cultural might not mix in with the one within the Federation. It would be easy for all of us to make a mistake in their eyes and end up killed. It is my duty as a member of IDIC to evaluate newfound species."

"Sounds good to me. Shall I put the landing party together?" Jim asked from his station beside Spock.

"Put a security team and a science team on it, I am unsure what we might need."

* * *

Ten officers, four of security, four of science, the Captain himself and a female Ensign from the linguistics department, beamed down to the planet surface. They beamed down to coordinates outside the city, to avoid any conflicts with natives.

"How do we seek contact?" one of the science officers asked.

"Careful interactions, we have to evaluate the culture if it is a candidate to become a part of the United Federation. Nothing more or less." the Vulcan Captain replied.

A few guards came running out of the city walls, dressed in armor.

"Drop your weapons!" they called.

"Huh, they speak Standard." the Ensign stated.

The guards surrounded the officers, pointing their spears at them.

"Captain, are you sure of your decisions?" an Augment security officer by the name of Colin asked.

"Do not fire your phaser. We are merely to speak with their council if they are willing." the Vulcan in command gold replied.

"If you wish to speak to our leaders, they are available."

* * *

The native humanoid species on the planet had orange tinted skins, platinum blonde hair and dark eyes. They called themselves Rhoans, they were capable of space travel to the other three planets of the cluster.

That was as much as the science team was able to register before the tricorders were taken away since they were seen as a dangerous device.

The city itself was built behind a high metal wall, glass pyramids rising far above the stone houses where the inhabitants lived. Apparently, devious creatures lived in the woods that surrounded the city, creatures that made you 'sin'.

The natives lead the Starfleet officers to one of the glass pyramids, where they were brought to a council of elderly people, most of them males.

"Are you the passengers of the starship that entered our planet orbit?" one of the ancient men asked.

"We are. I am Captain Shinat of the _U.S.S. Surak_ , a representative of the Federation, those with me are my subordinates."

"None of them are your family?" another man frowned.

"My family is on board the ship, I cannot risk bringing them with me as my bondmate and I have two newborn children." Shinat told.

"How unfortunate, a powerful man like you would have attracted many high-born suitors of respective families." it was a mere whisper coming from one of the sides, but his Vulcan hearing picked it up. And it angered him.

Then, the doors of the council room opened up and guards dragged in two men whose clothes were ripped and had bruises on their skin.

The elders stood up, and the Head of the council spoke: "Guards, what is the committed crime of these men?"

"Sodomy, sirs."

The Head elder's expression went dark. "Throw them in the dungeon, and administer the cleansing drug!"

Shinat's face might have stood passive, but he was horrified on the inside. If gay people had no right on this planet, his life might be in danger.

Once the guards were gone again, the elders turned back to the Starfleet officers.

"You were saying something about the Federation, can you tell us what it is?"

The Vulcan raised his head. "We are an alliance of various planets, cultures and species. We respect another's opinion, we discuss when we are not agreeing. I am unsure if your people are ready to be part of our galactic society."

"Why do you've got any doubt?" a female elder asked. Her eyes were exceptionally green, blazing like meteors and glittering with an emerald shade.

"I believe some of your laws are clashing with ours, and you might not be open for discussion. Then again, I have no knowledge of your laws and culture. I wish to have some more information, if you grant my crew permission to read your laws."

"Reading is not against any law, you'll be led to your quarters and given our legal papers."

* * *

"Captain, you were right about them not being ready. Almost all their laws clash with those of the Federation. Like this one: _'Marriage is only righteous when offspring can be produced. Therefore, sodomy is not allowed and men may divorce their wives if they cannot provide him with his desired offspring.'_ It's like the early 19th century!"

Shinat nodded. "Indeed, these people are not ready for the Federation."

The female linguist looked nervous, she was pacing around and constantly glancing at the metal doors of their common room.

"Ensign Baker, what is the matter?" the Vulcan asked.

"Captain, I fear for you." the blonde replied. "If they'd only knew you've got a husband."

The Captain nodded. "I am well aware. I shall be awake the whole night to prevent a surprise attack."

"The Commander wouldn't be happy if you didn't return!" one of the science officers exclaimed.

"I am aware of my husband's thoughts on this, but it is the only option. You go to bed, I do not wish to pull you with me if I get attacked." Shinat told.

The crew hesitated for a while, but they did follow their Captain's order. They didn't like it to leave their Captain so alone and vulnerable, but they had to.

* * *

The night fell and midnight came, Shinat still residing in the common room he shared with his crew. He was currently meditating, talking to his husband through their bond while remaining aware of his surroundings.

Any human wouldn't have heard them entering, but Shinat did. He rose up slowly. "Gentlemen, can I do something for you?"

"You are to be arrested for sodomy and defying our planetary law on marriage." one of them said.

The Vulcan remained calm. "I believe that your laws do not apply to me, I am no citizen of your community and therefor I remain a free man. The laws of my culture do not judge my sexuality."

"You can explain that to the Elders." another agent said and cuffed the starship Captain rather roughly.

Shinat felt his emotions of hatred sipping through the skin on skin contact. "My hands are sensitive, and I am a touch telepath."

"I have no use for that."

* * *

The elders were less hospitable than yesterday, probably because they now knew that the starship captain was married to another man.

The Head Elder, John von Tilling, now looked with narrowed eyes at the Vulcan. "Is it true, that you have a male spouse on your ship?"

"It is the only truth." Shinat replied.

"And there is no woman around to give you the children you desire?"

The Captain blinked at that. "I do not need a woman in my life, and none of them need me to be famous. The concept of _sa-ka-ashansu_ is a cherished one on my planet, such a marriage happens only to the wisest of all. Women may do what they wish, they too have rights. They are no slaves to the men."

"You're a feminist." one of the men, Henry Baldur, accused.

"And I take pride in what I am: a Starship Captain, a feminist, a married gay man and a citizen of New Vulcan." Shinat said. "If I did not, I would not be the man I am today."

"Then, we have no choice but to execute you. You have defied our laws regarding sodomy and feminism." a female member, Catharina Baldur, said.

"I am no citizen of your community, your laws do not apply to me." the Vulcan pointed out. "Only the laws of New Vulcan and the Federation do."

"Our laws apply to everyone who puts a foot on our soil!" the male Baldur called.

"They do not, only to those with your citizenship." the Captain said.

A third male rose up, his face was red with anger. "Throw him in jail! Clean him of his defying thoughts! We cannot have anyone here who defies the laws of God!"

The guards roughly manhandled the adult Vulcan, strong grips on his skin which would leave green marks on his skin as bruises, as they brought him to the dungeons underneath the glass pyramid.

The dungeons were filled with other persons who had probably defied the law of God. Many backed away to the farthest corner of their cells, afraid for the guards.

The guards flung the Starfleet Captain in the cell with the two men who'd been dragged inside earlier that day.

The ground of the cell was incredibly hard, the stones baked to be uncomfortable for those who sat on it.

Shinat made sure he didn't hit his head too hard, using his limbs to catch the fall.

Once the guards were gone, the other prisoners hurried to the fronts of their cells to see who had been thrown in this time.

A thin and fragile looking woman in the cell on the Vulcan's left gripped the bars. Her skin was a light caramel tint, darker because of the dirt and dust in the cells, her dark hair dead and rusty and her dark eyes held no flame. "What is your charge?" she asked.

"Sodomy." the Captain replied with a groan as he sat up.

"You'll have it the worst of all." the girl said.

Shinat raised his eyebrow. "How so?"

"You have broken a law of God by unifying your body with another male, it's a sin punished only with a painful death."

"Your God is not my God, for I only believe in a being's soul." The Starfleet officer said.

All around him, people gasped.

"Do you have no faith?" an older man asked, who was in a cell not far away from him. He had been one of the beaten men brought in yesterday during that council meeting.

"For me, there are no godlike beings. Only the spirit of a being can reach the highest state of Nirvana."

"There's no God?" the woman's brown eyes went wide.

The Vulcan shook his head. "Not since my people turned to logic and reason instead of emotion. We know of our Pagan times, we have rituals from that time which remained in our culture, but we no longer believe in the Gods. The Katric Arcs are far more logical."

"Sounds rather spiritual." someone commented.

"Indeed, it is."

* * *

Days in the cells were long and tiring. Days Shinat spent meditating away.

The Vulcan had no doubt his crew would have sent message to the _Surak_ , who in turn alarmed Starfleet Command of his arrest during first contact.

Through his bonds, he could feel his mate's sadness, the crying of his children, the worries of his mother and the efforts of his sisters to send help.

More people were arrested, and the set execution day was nearing faster and faster.

And when the day came, the Captain was ready to face the Rhoans.

* * *

For the first time in weeks, the people saw sunlight again. It was emotional for them.

Shinat saw his crew once they were lead into the sandy Roman like arena, their eyes welling with tears as they sat first row.

The council elder rose. "You have defied our laws, and this shall be your execution. Lift the gates!"

Metal scraped against stone as the structures were lifted, and wild animals let out.

Each of them was a feline, having characteristics of tigers, pumas and lions.

Many of the younger prisoners knelt in the sand to pray to their god.

The Vulcan took a deep breath and rose to full height before walking forwards to the cats, exciting the public with practically a suicidal action.

The cats roared viciously, getting ready to jump.

One of the older men was being ripped apart, and the others running around like lunatics.

A more lion like creature roared at him.

Then, Shinat himself let a deep rumble escape from his throat, one that vibrated through his entire body and set fire to his blood. It made him look like a pre-Surakian Vulcan.

It was clear that the animals had not expected this, as they all jumped backwards.

The Starfleet Captain had now a feral look in his eyes, no longer filled with calmth and warm like a small and controlled campfire bright and confident, but raging like a 21st century Australian forest fire out of control and glazed over with some sort of river mist.

He raised his head to the council, showing his strength. "I shall not bow down to this injustice! Neither shall there be any more negotiations with your planet cluster, as your views are too primitive to accept our cultural differences."

There was a long silence, yet several gasped as the felines retreated into their cages, leaving half-eaten and barely dead humans to rot on the sand.

Then, his crewmembers stood up and began cheering loudly, startling the Rhoans.

Once again, the Vulcan turned back into the Starfleet Captain he was supposed to be at all times, alien cerulean eyes turning bright and warm.

The only linguist of his crew threw a communicator at him, his communicator. He flipped it open and said: "Scott, lock onto our signals and beam us up!"

And before the Rhoan council could do anything, the Starfleet officers had dematerialized and transported back onto their vessel to escape the planet cluster at maximum warp speed, further on into uncharted space.

* * *

That night, Shinat spend all his spare time catching up with his husband and children after being separated for quite some time. And once the children went to bed, the two men laid on their shared bed, content.

"It is quite illogical to not accept a being for what they are." Spock commented on what his mate told him about the laws in the planet cluster they ventured away from.

"I do agree, _ashayam_." the Captain remarked. "Yet Earth too has had such a prejudiced time in their past. They shall learn it does not matter when it is their time."

"Of course. How can I disagree with such flawless logic?" the Science officer began kissing his beloved's muscled body.

The older Vulcan moaned as long slender fingers travelled lightly over his sensitive skin.

"I love you with all my heart, let me worship your body."

Shinat opened his blue hues to look deeply into his husband's brown pools. "I shall not stop you, as you are my mate and bound to me by eternity. I cannot deny you."

With that spoken out in the open, Spock began his ministrations upon his lover's attractive physical form.

His Captain had muscles of iron, a family genetic which hadn't faded since the Reformation. It was widely known that men from the House of Sudoc were strong and agile, their genetic remains of being a powerful and dominating family during the pre-Surakian times.

Oh, the irony! If Shinat's ancestors only knew their last male descendant had married into the House of Surak himself! They would certainly turn around in their graves!

Until deep in the night, the Vulcan men made love to each other gently.


	13. Chapter 13

**This is my first attempt writing something in the Star Trek universe. I have read many fanfics for information, but I still don't know if I'm doing this stuff right.**

 **I think Shinat is a Gary Sue, so if you don't like such shit, please leave and don't flame.**

 **If you have constructive critics, feel free to write a message as PM or review, I welcome both.**

 **R & R!**

 **\- Artemis Hunter 441**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Not Quite So Dead**

* * *

Momentarily, the _Surak_ had been in uncharted space for 2.38 years and they were now allowed shore leave while the ship was docked in New Vulcan's repairing bay.

The majority of his human crew had taken a shuttle to go back home, the Romulans were helping the Vulcan engineers to make repairs and the senior crew was lounging in one of the hotels in New Shi'Kahr.

All of them were currently sitting in one of the restaurants, quite a silent one. There weren't many costumers, and if there were they were mainly diplomats from far away Federation planets travelling to Earth and not trusting the traditional Vulcan cuisine.

A small band of lyres was playing melodic music.

"I must say, all of that shit involved with those Rhoans was rather tiring." Jim remarked.

"You forgot the incident with those Tholians! That was hell!" McCoy said.

"The Orions pirates were also not easy to deal with." T'Leia told.

Shinat shook his head. "I agree that none of our missions were particularly easy, even simple milk runs and deliveries… it seems we attract many kinds of danger."

"I cannae agree more." Scotty told.

The Captain raised his glass in the air. "Let us toast, to a well-deserved safe shore leave."

"To a well-deserved safe shore leave!" the senior crew members said in union, clinging their glasses with their respective beverages together above the central candle before taking a swig.

It was a convivial night for the crew, exchanging childhood stories and how they wished to go on after this five-year mission if they would never meet again.

It was so sociable, that not even the Vulcan members noticed the prying eyes on them.

The brown eyes carefully watched the Starfleet officers engage in their social activities, which would soon be disturbed, he would make sure of that. He left long before the officers left the establishment, back to his allies who were hiding in the mountain caves at the northern side of New Shi'Kahr.

* * *

Shinat was meditating on the bed, no meditation candles near since the air was still reeking with the candles that burned last night. His hair had grown since the beginning of the mission, no longer in the traditional Vulcan bowl cut style but slightly longer at one side where his hair was braided in the old warrior style.

Then, there came a knock on his door.

His eyes opened. "Door is open, come in."

As the door opened, his father-in-law stepped in.

The Captain frowned. "Ambassador Sarek, I had not expected you for another 0.72 hours. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Currently not, but I have to inform you of something." Sarek's eyes shone with regret and fear, emotions not usually seen in the Ambassador's eyes.

The half-naked male frowned. "What is it you need to tell me?"

"I have come to tell you that Sybok was never truly executed, for he was my son, I was unable to. He was put in prison for the time I still couldn't bear the thought of his death. But now I am willing to let go of him, he has broken out."

Blue eyes lowered to the ground, their gaze thoughtful. "Anything else? I have the feeling there is more about this."

"You are right. Your father, Agent Sitak, and your cousin, Sakkath, have disappeared the same day Sybok broke out of prison. It is likely they are planning something together."

Shinat raised his eyebrows. "I haven't heard a lot from Sakkath in a while. At least now I know he survived. How are uncle S'harien and aunt T'Kin taking it?"

"Your aunt and uncle had already expected him to run away, since he got the news that his pregnant wife had perished with Vulcan." Sarek replied.

"Such an awful fate. No worries Ambassador, my crew and I will find them and bring them back." the Starfleet Captain said.

The brown eyes were filled with worried emotion. "Be careful, Sybok has become ruthless during his time in jail, your father is still not accepting of your new status in our society and your cousin might be mentally ill due his loss."

"Do not worry Sarek, I have Augmented security personnel, they equal a Vulcan when it comes to strength and they are as cunning as a cobra."

"You have a lot of confidence in your crew. Most fascinating."

"They are just doing their duty."

* * *

Jim frowned at his Captain's idea as the senior crew was sitting in the conference room, the map of New Shi'Kahr and its surrounding land as a hologram on the table. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Shinat nodded. "I am aware you do not quite approve of the teams I assigned for the search parties, but this way will work most sufficiently."

"Well, you're the Captain. I think you know what you're doing!"

"I hope I do."

* * *

The assigned teams beamed down to planet soil and went their own way.

The Vulcan Captain was with a nurse named Monica Taylor, two Augment Security officers called Edina Barrow and Colin James, Romulan Heavy Gunner Ejiul and a Vulcan scientist carrying the name T'Lali.

"This is much cooler than the city itself!" Ms. Taylor exclaimed once they were in between the rocks and in their shadows.

"Don't get used to it, we might be in for a fight…" the Heavy Gunner grumbled. He was a tall and broad shouldered specimen complete with a warrior like look even in his red Starfleet duty uniform. He was one of the few who could carry large weapons for long periods of time in many types of climate, the reason for his title within the security facility.

"We must be prepared for anything, Ejiul." the male Vulcan replied.

T'Lali looked on her tricorder. "This area displays an increased amount of activity by Vulcanoids, they must have used this path frequently to get to the city and make it back while covering their tracks. How interesting…"

"Can you see when it was last used?" Shinat asked.

The scientist shook her head. "I cannot see that, the tracks have been covered up."

The Captain looked up to the top of their path, which was far away. "Then we shall follow. Standby for action, we might expect a surprise attack."

* * *

The group had walked further on their path, not finding anything but more rocks and low growing vegetation.

Monica stood by one of those low growing plants as the group took rest for a short moment. The plant was dark green, its flowers neon yellow fading to bright pink. It was a very pretty sight.

"Nurse Taylor, are you done?" Mr. James asked.

"Yeah, sure. Just taking a look at the plant." the nurse said with a smile before she followed the others once again.

The Augment with almost black eyes looked around, almost sure someone or something was following them. Done with his observations, he turned his back and began to follow his fellow crew members.

Suddenly, there was pain in his back. And he knew no more but darkness as he fell face first down to the ground, an arrow poking out of his back.

* * *

Colin James was dead, the first Augment to have died under his command after more than 2 years, killed by the men under command of his brother-in-law.

Their weapons were taken, their only attack and their defense were their own bodies.

Sybok looked very smug. "S'laron T'Aimnu Shinat, male heir from the House of Sudoc, married into the House of Surak… what wouldn't your ancestors say of that last bit?"

"What they would think is irrelevant, as they are long dead and their ways have perished when logic became the principle." Shinat replied.

"You do not honor your ancestors."

Lieutenant Barrow raised her coppery red eyebrow. "Who is that man? And what is he talking about?"

The older Vulcan male grinned. "You did not tell your crew of your ancestry? How shameful, that is."

"Shut up, Sybok! You have no authority over what I tell and what I don't!"

T'Lali stepped in. "You have no right to demand a high citizen of Vulcan to reveal an ancestry he never had any control over, _kaiidth_!"

Ejiul raised an eyebrow. "Bad tree?"

"A warlord forefather, a brute, if you must know." the Starfleet Captain told.

"He is a descendant of Lord Sudoc, the most brutal Pre-Reform Vulcan to have existed." the smile of Spock's half-brother got even bigger. "He was Surak's biggest enemy, even killed him with radiation. He was the greatest practitioner of Pagan rituals."

"What does it matter that our Captain is a descendant of that man?" Monica asked.

"Only his blood can awake his spirit, and bring back our old ways." this was not Sybok who said it, but it was a voice Shinat easily recognized.

"Father!" the word came out in a mere second and the Starfleet Captain turned his head.

Indeed, there his father stood, dressed in a robe that once belonged to a Pagan priest. It was the same robe Sybok was wearing, but his had a sandy color where Sybok's was white.

"You are not my son!" Sitak yelled out, his eyes filled with fury.

"Then what am I?"

"A vile traitor." came the answer.

Blue hues looked stern to the brown ones of his father. "How so?"

"You married a man, a man from the House of Logic where you are from the House of Power, and none of your children carry your clan name." it was spoken in fury.

"You speak like I defiled an honourable family, but we are not! Because of Sudoc's deeds, we were condemned to the lowest class! My marriage brought us honor!"

"Your marriage to your betrothed would have brought us honor! Yet you choose to elope and marry a son from the House of Surak instead of the daughter from the House of T'Pel your mother and I choose for you!"

"I had already fallen in love with Spock!"

It became silent after that statement from the blue-eyed Vulcan, the older Vulcans staring perplexed and the Starfleet officers just looked speechless at each other.

"So you were in love?" the question came from his father. His tone was cold.

Shinat stood straight, his full height visible. "Yes."

Sitak came closer, drawing out a sharp dagger. "You _fell in love_ with a son of Logic, how disgraceful! I had always known that a _k'torr skann_ cannot change his ways of betrayal."

And then, he stabbed his son in the place where a human's heart would be found: the left side of the upper chest.

The Starfleet officer cried out in pain as the knife went through his skin and fell down once the knife was removed from his body.

"Captain!" Nurse Taylor called and ran forward.

Ejiul catched his Captain before he hit the ground, laying him down softly.

The others too knelt down beside the wounded figure of their Captain, Nurse Taylor tending the wound on his chest.

T'Lali looked up from the Captain's fallen figure to the Vulcan male that was Sybok. She knew he was the other son of Sarek, born to a Vulcan princess whose name had always been unknown since she had decided to become a priestess of Gol.

Sybok brought the bloodied knife to the altar, smearing the green blood on the brown stone in symbols, chanting an old ritual song.

The Vulcan woman could barely translate the context, as it was sung in very ancient Vulcan no one really practiced anymore since it was a sign of the Dark Times.

Shinat closed his eyes and looked at T'Lali. "If he completes that ritual, Sudoc will inhabit either my father's body or my own. I ask you to kill us when that happens."

"I will not be able to kill you, Captain."

"Do it, or the spirit of Sudoc shall destroy all of New Vulcan."

She looked at the members of Shinat's crew, each of them looked very worried.

The Starfleet Captain grabbed T'Lali's wrist. "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of a few… it is Surak's philosophy. If I die, I leave behind a mourning mate and three young children, but they won't face Sudoc's wrath."

Lieutenant Barrow shook her head. "You're strong enough to fight it off, we won't kill you. You are our Captain."

"I will not be myself. Sudoc is merciless, I do not wish you dead when I warned you."

Sybok chanted the last of the ritual words, which made Shinat tremble in fear as he lied on the ground.

The blood on the stone turned orange and lighted up like glowing lamps, making the stone tremble.

Sybok spread his arms out high. "It is happening! The _katra_ of Sudoc has returned.

Tears were leaving the Captain's blue eyes. "Spock… _k'diwa, ashal-veh… sanu, tuluk tu vokau_. I am sorry for leaving you."

"Captain, don't give up!" Edina said.

The whole cave trembled, like a primal roar was shaking up the walls.

Ejiul backed away to prevent anything falling upon his head or limbs.

Shinat's father, Sitak, stood close near the altar ready to receive the katra… but it didn't come to him, neither did it come to Sakkath.

An orange beam shot from the bloodied stone straight to the Vulcan Starfleet officer's body. He screamed, his blue eyes turning violent and primal as the katra of Sudoc tried to take over his body. It was a war inside his mind, a war he could impossibly win.

* * *

 _Shinat knew he was in his mind as soon as he found himself flooded by hatred emotions that weren't his. He was in a grey room, no way out through a door or window and the corners were all black shadow._

 _Then, out of one dark corner stepped a primal dressed figure with black hair and furious eyes. He was Sudoc, warlord of the Pre-Reformation. "Thou will not let me take over thy body which I intend to use to regain my power."_

 _"We are no longer like thee, we have long left that path behind."_

 _"Thy powers are strong, thy mind is strong, thee have no shame of mating, thee is of my House." this statement was rather confusing to Shinat._

 _"What do thou mean?" He shouldn't have asked that question. Before he knew, his mind was mentally attacked by his forefather, and he screamed it out._

* * *

Spock felt it, his mating bond was thinning… his mate was in danger. "I know where they are… follow me!" and he began running… faster than he'd done before, to reach his mate in time. He couldn't lose the one person he had always loved so much.

"Spock!" Jim called. "We aren't so fast!"

But Spock couldn't hear it… his mind was one big chaos at the moment.

* * *

Back in Shi'Kahr, T'Alaro felt her brother slipping away. Her eyes wided and she quickly ran to the nearest large window to see dark clouds collecting above one of the highest mountains up north.

Adenkar was bewildered. " _Aduna_ , what is going on?"

"My brother… he is dying." she said, mourning.

The male Vulcan quickly ran to the communicator. He pressed a button. "Vulcan High Command, this is Junior Ambassador Adenkar. My wife felt that her brother, _khart-lan_ Shinat, is currently dying. He is possibly located in a cave of the Northern mountains."

* * *

Sarek felt the presence of his son-in-law fading away, his life-force draining. It had something to do with the presence of the dark clouds collecting above the Northern mountains.

An ancient ritual was being done, and a life-force stronger than Shinat's own _katra_ was taking him over through a _blood ritual_. And there was only one person who knew about those type of rituals.

The Ambassador's eyes wided. " _Sybok!_ "

* * *

 _"Why are thee doing this?" his head hurt, and he laid on a stone cold grey floor. His_ katra _was fading, his bonds were thinning._

 _"My, my, my… one of my male heirs chained himself to logic, the beings I despise the most." Sudoc was mocking him, feral brown eyes twitching with madness. "I shall take great pleasure in killing him with thy face, but what to do with thy children?"_

 _This was horrifying for the Starfleet Captain. "No! Do not hurt my sons!"_

 _"I will not hurt the two of my own line, but I am afraid I cannot let thy oldest live."_

 _It unchained raging madness in Shinat's own mind, madness that easily rivalled Sudoc's._

 _And boy, what a fight it was._

 _Both men were reduced to primal instincts, speech completely stripped off them. Only growls, grunts and roars were the sounds they could make._

 _Hands were claws and teeth bit everywhere as the two Vulcans fought._

 _Sudoc was more experienced in fighting because of his years as a warlord in Pre-Reform Vulcan, but Shinat had more power in his body because of his heavy muscle mass and the rage in his mind._

* * *

Spock arrived at the entrance of the cave in less than 5 minutes. His team was quite some distance behind him, but his tracks would lead them to this place too.

The mating bond regained strength, but it wasn't thickening.

The science officer entered the cave to find his mate and be with him as the dying breath came. And if his mate's soul died, he would die too.

But he wasn't the only one who arrived.

Shinat's counterpart Shanak was there too, dressed in Starfleet uniform. He shouldn't be here, as he was the acting CMO in doctor McCoy's absence.

"I'm sorry to do this, but it is too dangerous for you now." As he spoke, Shanak melded minds on distance.

His mind flashed white and he blacked out with a loud scream.

* * *

After blacking out his mate's younger counterpart, Shanak went deeper into the cave. He himself had blocked his mating bond to prevent Selek from stopping him in his actions.

But this was the only way to save his own younger counterpart from a youthful death at the hands of a pair of betrayers.

Once in the large room of the cave, he found his counterpart lying in the middle of the room on the ground screaming in vain.

Sybok was grinning like a maniac and the fellow crewmembers of the _U.S.S. Surak_ were hiding in the corners and preventing stone blocks falling on their own bodies.

As quick as he could, the elderly Vulcan reached for his younger counterpart's mind, and entered it to stop the evil soul of Sudoc from taking over.

* * *

 _Shanak opened his eyes, finding himself standing in a grey room._

 _His younger counterpart was lying on the ground, bloodied and beaten, Sudoc's hands around his neck while he was trying to breathe._

 _The elder Vulcan launched himself at Sudoc, removing the warlord from his younger self and trashing him harshly to the ground._

 _Sudoc's eyes were bewildered, but quickly established himself and attacked. He unsheated a dagger, and launched himself at the older Vulcan._

 _Luckily for him, Shanak was carrying a mind-dagger to stab the evil soul._

 _But the Pre-Reform dagger cut through his side, the side where his heart lay._

 _He knew he'd die, and with his last strength, Shanak plunged his mind-dagger in Sudoc's neck, securing his death._

* * *

Bright blue youthful eyes opened up as he drew breath again in physical form after his mental fight. He was still in the cave, but the evil katra of Sudoc was gone from his mind and body. His bonds, family and friendship, were once again stabilizing his mind. He felt Spock, the love of his life, reaching out for him in a distance.

Yet then, the memories of the mind-fight crashed into him.

Shinat sat up in panic, finding the motionless body of his older counterpart only 2 feet away. He came to the older man's aid, but it was too late.

The fight with Sudoc had cost the elder's life to save his younger counterpart.

 _'You deserve to live longer, you wouldn't have survived that fight. He cut through my heart, and now I'm dying. Tell my mate… that I love him, and that I shall be with him in his heart and mind. We will be reunited in the Katric Arcs, of that I have no doubt.'_ the connection was telepathic without a meld, an ability the older Vulcan had developed in his years on board the _Enterprise_.

 _'I understand.'_ the Captain send back and placed his fingers on his counterpart's meld points.

" _Tuluk tu vokau_." The elder whispered in his dying breath before the life light left his eye.

And Shinat accepted the katra, as it was part of his own.

* * *

Everybody watched as the elder Vulcan died because of Sudoc's mind-attack.

The blood on the stone had dried up black like ink, as it would no longer work.

Sybok broke down in a sob. "All the work, all the preparations… gone!"

"Do not give up now, we do not necessarily need Sudoc to do it for us!" Sitak called.

Just then, Vulcan Agents burst in, led by Ambassador Sarek and Spock.

The Ambassador roared. "Agent Sitak, it is over!"

"It shall never be over!" the ex-Agent called back. "Our clan deserves a better place than the labourer's class, I shall not rest until then!"

And he was beamed up by a stolen ship that waited in orbit, yet it left Sybok behind near the stone.

"Arrest him, he shall be lead before the council." And Sarek went to his son-in-law, now already embraced with his son to strengthen their thin bond.

"I am sorry." Spock whispered.

"He saved my life, and I am thankful for that."

Sarek looked down at the body of Elder Shanak, a man who had done much for New Vulcan after the destruction of their home.

His one eye was now closed, looking as if he was resting in peace.

Elder Selek would already know of his death, and possibly deciding to die soon also.

* * *

The funeral of Elder Shanak was simple, as only the Houses of Surak and Sudoc were present beside the Council and Vulcan High Command.

Elder Selek was there, completely dressed in black and hooded like every widower. As were the 5 children, 2 boys and 3 girls, both men had adopted to raise, none of them older than 20 Standard years. Each of them were looking at the ground, mourning inside their own minds.

Shinat looked up to the sky, to the stars above. _'You saved my life, I shall be forever grateful to you. You are now with your own people, I hope you shall be happy.'_


	14. Chapter 14

**This is my first attempt writing something in the Star Trek universe. I have read many fanfics for information, but I still don't know if I'm doing this stuff right.**

 **I think Shinat is a Gary Sue, so if you don't like such shit, please leave and don't flame.**

 **If you have constructive critics, feel free to write a message as PM or review, I welcome both.**

 **R & R!**

 **\- Artemis Hunter 441**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Epilogue  
**

* * *

 _Starfleet Command, year 2176_

It had been years since his commission as Captain of the _USS Surak_ , which had passed down to his First Officer James Tiberius Kirk. After the mission, he accepted a Vice Admiral position in the tactical department as well as a teaching institution at the Academy.

His husband had gone with Kirk into space for 5 more years, exploring a whole lot of new civilizations on their way to warp technology and had various close-call situations with both Klingons and Romulans.

That mission had ended in 2168, 8 years ago.

And now, the old crew was together again to mourn the death of Security Chief Giotto, who died in line of duty.

"Chief Paul Giotto was a brave man, one we can never forget. He died protecting Captain Sulu, something that is seen as an honorable sacrifice on my home world. His soul will find the others who died before him, and may he find peace in his death."

Shinat stepped down the speech block, being awaited by the sound of fellow officers clapping for his speech.

"You did well, _ashayam_." Spock said, who stood beside their now 12 year old daughter.

T'Via had been created in between the relaunch of the _Surak_ , and born when Spock was almost one year back into space as First Officer for Captain Kirk.

The blue-eyed Vulcan had raised her for 4 years alone before his husband got back.

Their sons were in Starfleet Academy now: Shath was following in Spock's footsteps by following a broad Science program and majoring in geology, Scorus was on a 3-year track for Engineering and Selden was on the same Command track Shinat had followed.

Then, the Vice Admiral looked at his sister T'Leia, who was now a full Commander.

The Vulcan woman had married her love Scotty only 3 years ago, after reuniting from their separate missions. They had two children now: Alasdair and Evina, who were currently in Montgomery's home town of Aberdeen in Scotland.

"Commander Giotto died far too premature, he had a life ahead of him. I fear that many more will die before their time comes, and that we have to say goodbye to our friends." Shinat told.

"We shall have to, as we live far longer than our human friends." Spock said.

"It is illogical, I know. But I would rather not say goodbye so soon to everybody."

"Our counterparts had to also."

"Yes, I know. And they are with them now."

Spock's counterpart had died in the last month of their 5 year mission, recalling the crew of the _Surak_ for the funeral on Vulcan.

"At least they are at peace."


End file.
